A HISTÓRIA DOS IRMÃOS TÃO
by Sygotsky
Summary: Uma versão divertida e bem humorada da vida dos exploradores...
1. Capítulo 1

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como como Pinky e Cérebro  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
João Roquis Tão e sua irmã Verônica Lei Tão viviam em uma pequena fazenda. Acordavam às 5 horas da manhã (como a autora) e trabalhavam de sol a sol plantando feijão, alguns pés de café, batatas, coquinhos e outros gêneros alimentícios saudáveis e sem agrotóxicos.  
  
Tinham também umas duas vaquinhas leiteiras, umas galinhas e um galo reprodutor.  
  
Eram pessoas bem saudáveis apesar da alergia horrível a cebolas.  
  
João andava um pouco preocupado com a tristeza da irmã. Verônica tinha dois ratinhos brancos de estimação: Pinky e Cérebro, que haviam morrido recentemente vítimas da ingestão de algum produto não identificado.  
  
(Impasse...Eu queria que os ratinhos estivessem na estória toda, Lady K não queria de jeito nenhum. Então os bichinhos ficaram fazendo só participação especial. OBS. Os ratinhos desta história são metafóricos. Ratinhos de verdade não sofreram danos físicos no decorrer da história).  
  
Apesar de não ser grande, a fazenda havia sido herança de seus antepassados e os irmãos adoravam o lugar apesar de perceberem que estava se tornando mais e mais difícil mantê-la conforme passava o tempo. Porém os irmãos Tão nunca se envergonharam de sua crescente falta de realização material (pobreza), pelo contrário, ao invés de militarem no MST e culparem o sistema econômico q os marginalizava, preferiam outras alternativas, como comprar Tele-sena, jogar na Loto mania e decorar os livros de auto-ajuda do Paulo Coelho. Mas nada disso estava adiantando.  
  
A área onde outrora havia sido somente de pequenas fazendas pouco a pouco estava dando lugar a fábricas, principalmente uma fábrica multinacional americana de refrigerantes diet transgênicos que se instalara já há algum tempo a alguns quilômetros da fazenda e que nunca havia causado nenhum problema aos irmãos, apesar da proximidade. Seu proprietário, um senhor bondoso chamado Artur Sômuilindo, mantinha uma boa convivência com os fazendeiros das redondezas, porém nos últimos meses, devido à idade avançada, ele havia sido obrigado a passar o comando das indústrias a sua filha-não-carnal (adotada) Margarida Cruz.  
  
A filha-não-consangüínea de Artur, Margarida, era uma mulher ambiciosa, que viajara o mundo inteiro e era o cúmulo da vaidade: sonhava dia e noite com jóias e roupas caríssimas que ela usava para modificar a imagem natural de seu corpo, em função do falso padrão de beleza feminina de sua época. Vivia tentando freqüentar as melhores festas, acompanhada de seu motorista- copeiro-guarda-costas-orelha-seca-faz-tudo e escritor de folhetins baratos, Eduardo Melão.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Capítulo 2 O enigma dos ratinhos

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Manu - Não inventa não.Todos os dados científicos dessa fic foram estudados pela universidade de Harvard e exibidos no Fantástico do último domingo  
  
Rosa, Lady F, Mila, Taiza - Isso é uma história séria e triste. Contenham- se  
  
Gio- Como sempre obrigada pela força  
  
Lady K - Você é uma das culpadas (junto com a receita federal) pela demora do capítulo 2. Me viciei no msn que você me apresentou  
  
Capítulo 2 – O Enigma de Pinky e Cérebro.  
  
Desligando os faróis, Jorge Carpenter, mais conhecido como C., parou sua pickup 2004, cabine dupla 2.8 diesel, 4x4, cinza nassau, painel de aço escovado, amplificador de potência de 4 canais e 280 watts, rádio com cd player mp3, pára-choque de impulsão, estribos laterais tubulares, santantônio de alumínio, capota marítima, roda de liga leve, películas de proteção solar, trava e vidros elétricos e bancos de couro, na porta de sua mansão vitoriana. A cachorrada fez o maior escândalo ao ver seu dono chegar, não de alegria, mas porque detestavam ter que comer a ração desenvolvida por C e, assim, estavam tentando mata-lo mas o cientista rapidamente os afastou a ponta-pés.  
  
Desceu do veiculo carregando uma pequena caixa. Eram 5:00 horas da manhã e ele havia dirigido por mais de duas horas desde a fazenda dos irmãos Tão. Chegara sorrateiramente, vestindo uma capa com capuz negro (última moda em Paris) e fora direto para trás do celeiro onde desenterrou a caixinha contendo dois ratinhos brancos que haviam morrido menos de 24 horas antes. Os bichinhos haviam agonizado por dias, sempre com Verônica a cabeceira zelando por eles sem saber o que fazer até que o inevitável aconteceu. Foi nessa ocasião que os irmãos, abalados e fora de si, haviam lido Paulo Coelho.  
  
C. sorriu, alisando a barba loira avelã, lembrando de quando trocara a ração comprada por João Roquistão por ração clonada para ratazanas que, ele sabia, provocaria uma redução absurda dos sinais vitais dos animais. Todos pensariam que eles haviam morrido.  
  
Mas ele tinha que ser rápido para conquistar seu objetivo. Viúvo, desde a primeira vez que colocara os olhos em Veronica seu coração disparou. Tentou de todas as formas uma aproximação mas a moça ou era vigiada pelo irmão ou recusava qualquer investida dele. E ele a observava com um ou outro namorado, que após algum tempo, sumiam misteriosamente deixando a família e Veronica sem pistas. Alguns juravam terem visto os rapazes pegarem carona em uma caminhonete, mas ninguém chegou a uma conclusão. C. sorriu enrolando levemente o bigode.  
  
Ultimamente Veronica parecia estar interessada em conhecer melhor o jovem Eduardo Melão e ele por sua vez quase parava de respirar ao vê-la. Seus olhos brilhavam. Apesar disso eles jamais haviam se falado ou sequer trocado um sorriso. Todas as vezes que Eduardo Melão decidia tentar fazer contato com a moça, ele invariavelmente tropeçava e batia a cabeça, sendo levado para o hospital público (Seu plano de saúde havia sido cancelado por excesso de uso).  
  
Aos sábados à noite, Verônica colocava o vestido azul claro que herdara da mãe e acompanhava o irmão, vestido de calça cáqui colada, cinto com fivela grande, camisa xadrez, colete de couro e um chapéu que era lavado uma vez por semana, ao vanerão (limpa banco, baile) no Rancho do Barba, o point da região.  
  
Ao chegar, ele olhava pelo salão e procurava aquela que há muito havia conquistado sua atenção, Danielle, uma estudante de prática vodu. E somente um pensamento lhe passava pela cabeça... "taí uma potranca que eu podia pegar e engravidar com uma boa safra de espermatozóides perfeitos, assim eu seria objeto de inveja da peãozada. E além de tudo, que gostosa!!"  
  
Mas agora tudo ia ser diferente. Com ajuda de sua aliada de longa data, Margarida Cruz, ele tiraria João Roquis Tão do caminho e Veronica finalmente iria lhe dar a atenção que ele ansiava.  
  
Veja bem, antes de se aliar a Margarida, Carpenter estava na pindaíba (ui, rimou, mas não foi de propósito): ele era um biólogo especializado em mutações genéticas. Há tempos havia sido catedrático, mas seu modo agressivo e sexista de tratar a Ciência, rasgando fino véu e logo violentando violentamente a Mãe Natureza, expondo suas intimidades, penetrando em seu ser, usando-a para finalidades egoístas e se gabando disso em artigos publicados em diversas revistas científicas, levou-o finalmente a ser demitido. Então, quando conheceu Margarida, o biólogo desonesto viu sua oportunidade de se vingar "dos ignorantes da universidade" (assim ele os chamava) e finalmente ter verba suficiente para levar a cabo seus projetos malignos.  
  
Ao chegar no laboratório subterrâneo C colocou cuidadosamente os ratinhos na mesa fria de aço inoxidável e após encher duas pequenas seringas descartáveis com guaraviton diet (extrato de garaná + ginseng + catuaba + ovo de codorna + testículo de boi + castanha-do-pará + energil C) e injetou em cada um dos ratinhos. Em alguns minutos os animais começaram a estremecer. Primeiro Pinky, depois Cérebro e repentinamente eles sentaram na mesa.  
  
Jorge C. começou a gargalhar e a gritar incontrolavelmente: "VITÓRIA!!!!!...."  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Sem review, sem capítulo 3, ok? 


	3. 2 12 Se Maomé não vai à montanha

Capítulo 2 1/2 - Se Maomé não vai a Montanha...  
  
HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Com o objetivo de aumentar o número de reviews aumentando a auto-estima do grande Vygotski, a partir do Capítulo 3 - O Vanerão/Limpa Banco/Baile a cada novo capítulo de A História dos Irmãos Tão, sempre haverá uma pergunta, enquete, muitas delas contempladas com prêmios de inestimável valor para serem distribuidos entre aqueles que se manifestarem através de reviews.  
  
Tais prêmios serão possíveis devido a parcerias com Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat e  
  
Steven Spielberg.  
  
Além de responderem as perguntas e enquetes, por favor deixem seus comentários. Lembrem-se que foi um review o responsável pela ressucitação dos ratinhos, então leitores, lembrem-se, VOCÊS TEM O PODER. 


	4. Capítulo 3 O Vanerão Limpa Banco Baile

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson e Zeferino  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais.  
  
Agradecimentos especiais a Lady K e Manu Jones pela paciência de participar do brainstorm (falar um monte de besteiras para conseguir idéias) do cap 3, Rosa por aturar o poulvo (POULVO mesmo) do brainstorm, TRexton, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Avon, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil e Parmalat e a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews e resgataram o grande Vygotsky de seu isolamento em um hotel 7 estrelas na ensolarada Bora Bora.  
  
Conforme anunciado vamos a nossa primeira pergunta que distribuirá um maravilhoso e exclusivo prêmio ao(s) que acertar(em) a resposta. Uma raríssima foto autografada do grande Vygotsky.  
  
Quem é o grande Vygotsky?  
  
a) Lady K  
  
b) Lady F  
  
c) Manu Jones  
  
d) Rosa  
  
e) Taíza  
  
f) Eu  
  
g) TRexton  
  
h) Todas as anteriores  
  
..............................*****..............................  
  
"Essa erva boa de tomar  
  
Chique na xícara se chama chá  
  
Em outras terras é té ou tea  
  
Na cuia ali no mar da xaraés  
  
É tereré é tereré  
  
Se o papo é bom vai até  
  
Reré até reré"  
  
(Emanuel Marinho, In: CD Teré)  
  
Mordiscando um talinho de mato, hábito que havia adquirido desde que foi criada a Lei nº 9.294 (15 de julho de 1996) que proíbe o uso de cigarros, cigarrilhas, charutos, cachimbos ou de qualquer outro produto fumígeno derivado do tabaco, em recinto coletivo, privado ou público, tais como, repartições públicas, hospitais, salas de aula, bibliotecas, ambientes de trabalho, teatros e cinemas, exceto em fumódromos, e ele fora obrigado a abandonar as cigarrilhas que tanto gostava, João Roquis Tão ficou observando a perua amarelo gema parar em frente a sua casinha e dela descer Fred Flingstone carregando uma caixa cheia de furinhos.  
  
-Sedex 10 para Verônica Lei Tão.  
  
Roquis Tão chamou a irmã, que saiu enxugando as mãos no avental. Ela estava preparando o prato preferido de João, rabada com agrião, sem cebola.  
  
Fred Flingstone entregou a caixa para a moça que tirou uma moeda de R$ 0,05 do bolso do avental dando-a a Flingstone. Roquis Tão olhou para ela erguendo as sobrancelhas, incomodado com a generosidade da garota. Amava a irmã profundamente, mas nunca se acostumara com sua falta de cuidado com as finanças. Gastando assim, jamais conseguiriam economizar. "Essa moeda deveria ter ido direto para o Zeferino" ele pensou, referindo-se ao porquinho de porcelana que havia comprado há alguns dias atrás na loja de 1,99 (porém, Roquis Tão teve que mostrar seus gentis modos de vaqueiro para o vendedor, que insistia que Zeferino custava 3,50 e não 1,99. Na verdade, o nome do estabelecimento comercial era "Loja 1,99", porém não havia nenhum produto que custasse esse preço pois até mesmo o estacionamento era 2,00 reais).  
  
Mas seu olhar de reprovação se abrandou quando viu os olhos dela encherem- se d'água e as lágrimas fluírem livremente pelo seu rosto enquanto soluçava. Tirou os ratinhos da caixa aconchegando-os em seu peito. Pinky e Cérebro sorriram.  
  
Rapidamente Roquistão secou uma lágrima que ameaçava rolar pelo seu rosto não deixando que a irmã fosse testemunha do que ele achava ser uma reação tão pouco máscula. Ela pegou o cartão e leu em voz baixa.  
  
"Com todo o meu carinho e admiração...Jorge C."  
  
.......................****...................  
  
À noite, teve bailão no Rancho do Barba, o galpão de bailes mais famoso e freqüentado da região (o que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ser o ÚNICO da região, pura coincidência).  
  
Repentinamente a música parou no galpão de madeira e todos se calaram, virando-se para a entrada.  
  
Margarida Cruz trajava um vestido vermelho sangue longo de seda ucraniana trabalhado com pérolas belgas, detalhes em tafetá. Com um decote profundo deixava entrever a opulência de seus seios fartos. Os cabelos estavam presos ornados com uma tiara de brilhantes paraguaios. A seu lado, Jorge C. vestia um terno de linho bege com camisa de brim vermelha e gravata de seda azul cobalto e sapatos brancos. O cabelo e barba cuidadosamente penteados com ajuda de seu gel fixador Zip sem álcool, do Avon (C. já havia trabalhado há anos no Avon, não como vendedor, mas como químico. Foi demitido por testar seus experimentos em animais, que é contra a política da empresa).  
  
Atrás deles, vinham discreta e lentamente Artur Soimuilindo e, vestindo um uniforme de motorista, Eduardo Melão, amparando-o.  
  
Jorge conduziu Margarida pelo salão e com um leve menear de sua cabeça o grupo Alma Serrana começou a tocar, e todos voltaram a dançar.  
  
Devidamente alertada por C., Margarida fixava seu olhar em João Roquis Tão, que permanecia em um canto observando o salão de mãos dadas com Danielle. João era um ótimo ouvinte que sempre respondia a toda e qualquer pergunta usando frases de efeito compostas por monossílabos brilhantes, tais como 'É', 'Sei', 'Não' e 'Hum'. Naquela noite, mesmo estando ao lado de Danielle, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos de Margarida, pensando "taí uma potranca que eu podia pegar e engravidar com uma boa safra de espermatozóides perfeitos, assim eu seria objeto de inveja da peãozada. E além de tudo, que gostosa!!"  
  
As mulheres do baile, treinadas desde pequenas a desprezar seus próprios corpos, olharam com despeito e inveja.  
  
Margarida olhou-o com desdém dando apenas um leve sorriso. Roquis Tão ajeitou as calças e a fivela do cinto que tinha a cara de um cavalo puro sangue, tirou o chapéu, ajeitando o cabelo.  
  
Roquis Tão chutou (no sentido figurado) Danielle e atravessou o salão em direção à sua presa. O mesmo fizeram todos os homens do lugar com menos de 70 anos (acima dessa faixa, só os que se locomoviam sem a ajuda das esposas). E Margarida adorou a comoção que criara. Andava de cabeça erguida e se portava como uma dama de alta condição social (mais do que já era). Só que os outros homens se ferraram porque Roquis Tão chegou junto e deixou bem claro para os demais que pretendia papar aquela mulher e que ninguém o impediria.  
  
-Cê quer uma bebida??  
  
Estando de costas ela virou-se lentamente. –Está falando comigo?  
  
João Roquis Tão - ...quer beber ou não? – Margarida estendeu a mão  
  
Margarida Cruz - Não teria um vinho, champagne ou coquetel de frutas?  
  
-Tem pinga e cerveja...vai?  
  
-Uísque?  
  
-Saco, eu já falei: PINGA OU CERVEJA!  
  
-Então está bem, cerveja - disse ela deixando-se conduzir pelo braço do moço até o balcão de bebidas, enquanto Danielle saía bufando de raiva do galpão.  
  
-Hommer Simpson? Duas cervejas e uma pinga – Virou-se pra Margarida – Nunca vi você por essas bandas. É nova na cidade?  
  
-Cheguei a poucos dias. É meu primeiro baile. – respondeu ela bebendo um gole de cerveja.  
  
-Então vamos dançar – disse colocando o copo de Margarida no balcão e puxando-a pela mão até o centro da pista de dança. Parou, colocou o braço ao redor de sua cintura puxando-a para junto dele sorrindo maliciosamente.  
  
Verônica ficou um bom tempo recusando convites para dançar. Tomava tranqüilamente seu tereré em sua guampa novinha encapada com couro de novilho precoce cor marrom n°5 e bomba prateada enfeitada com "estresse" (para os ignorantes, estresse são aquelas pedrinhas que imitam brilhantes).  
  
Estava muito feliz com a volta dos ratinhos, mas enquanto todos olhavam para Jorge C e Margarida Cruz, quando esses entraram no salão, seus olhos brilhavam na direção de Eduardo Melão. E quando ele correspondeu ao olhar, ela sorriu baixando a cabeça timidamente, mas ainda olhando para o rapaz que, se não fosse por Somuilindo, teria colidido com a pilastra de madeira do galpão. Somuilindo puxou o rapaz para o canto oposto aquele onde estava a dama que o estava distraindo mais do que de costume, mas mesmo assim ele ficou lá suspirando.  
  
Finalmente Verônica foi até a mesa vip onde estava Jorge C tomando ponche e comendo fandangos. Ergueu-se pegando a mão da moça e dando-lhe um longo e sonoro beijo.  
  
-Recebeu meu presente?  
  
-Sim. Muito obrigada por salvar Pinky e Cérebro, senhor C – respondeu ela sentindo as lágrimas emocionadas escorrerem pelo rosto mais uma vez. C. tirou um lenço abóbora do bolso e entregou à moça – Obrigada. O senhor me devolveu meus bichinhos e eu lhe sou muito grata...de verdade.  
  
-Darme-ia a honra dessa dança?  
  
-Oh, senhor C. Eu estou um pouco cansada e já já vou procurar meu irmão pra gente voltar pra casa – respondeu sabedora que era da atração que C tinha por ela. Não queria dar falsas esperanças a ele.  
  
-Só uma dança. – insistiu ele  
  
Hesitante, ela concordou.  
  
-Uma música então.  
  
Foram até a pista de dança, com Verônica sempre que possível procurando por Eduardo Melão. Quando a música começou, ela tentou ficar o mais longe possível de C (na verdade dava pra passar um ônibus entre eles) mas com apenas um tranco ele puxou-a para bem perto do corpo dele. A princípio Verônica tentou empurra-lo da forma mais gentil que podia, mas ele a agarrava com cada vez mais força. Tentava também beija-la e ela afastava o rosto. Finalmente ele agarrou seu queixo e beijou sua boca.  
  
Atento a tudo que acontecia e ciente da situação difícil de sua amada, Eduardo Melão tentou correr em seu socorro, mas tropeçou na bengala de Somuilindo batendo a cabeça e desfalecendo. Com uma força que não imaginava ter, Verônica empurrou C dando-lhe uma bofetada que ecoou em todo o salão.  
  
Roquis Tão foi rápido e quando C tentou revidar a agressão, ele largou Margarida, colocando-se entre o cientista e a irmã que exibia uma expressão irada. C atingiu um direto no nariz do vaqueiro que revidou atingindo C no olho esquerdo. Quando Margarida esbofeteou Roquis Tão foi a vez de Verônica defende-lo agarrando a herdeira pelos cabelos.  
  
Apesar de ser de fina estirpe, Margarida revidou e as duas se atracaram, rolando para o chão, uma puxando os cabelos uma da outra.  
  
Querendo defender o amigo Roquis Tão, Hommer Simpson se envolveu na confusão entrando em luta corporal com com Fred Flingstone que defendia C. A partir daí o bafão foi geral. Muitos nem sabiam por que estavam brigando. Só se viam mesas, cadeiras, garrafas e copos sendo jogados, pessoas ou rolando ou procurando os dentes no chão. Estava instaurado o caos.  
  
Era um tremendo empurra-empurra. Os homens, enlouquecidos em sua demonstração de força e testosterona chegaram a assustar às mulheres que, embora tentassem, não conseguiam separar os combatentes. Para elas, estava claro que Margarida e Verônica eram a causa do conflito. Então as cercaram e começaram a demonstrar sua hostilidade. Margarida tentou escapar, mas seu tamanco tinha salto bem alto e isso atrapalhou sua corrida. Sorte dela que as outras também tinham sapatos de saltos altíssimos e apertados.  
  
O vestido azul que havia sido da mãe de Verônica, havia virado lenda. Porém, livre do confinamento de seu vestido, ela suspirou de alívio e coçou as costelas e disse: "Matem-me agora se quiserem, garotas. Pelo menos vou morrer confortavelmente".  
  
A inveja tomou conta outras vez das mocréias enlouquecidas, mas em vez de atacarem a jovem, arrancaram seus corpetes, sutiãs, sapatos e tudo que as prendia e confinavam. Dançaram, pularam e gritaram de pura alegria, sentindo-se soltas e desinibidas.  
  
Se os homens tivessem ao menos olhado, lá de sua troca de socos machista e destrutiva, teriam visto muita mulher pelada sem precisar comprar a Playboy do mês. Mas eles não paravam de esmurrar, bater, chutar e agarrar. O bailão parecia um "baile funk", com farta distribuição de tapas, socos e pernadas.  
  
Ao som do estampido seco de um tiro e o estalar de um chicote todos, ainda agarrados a seus oponentes, olharam para a porta divisando a silhueta de um homem alto de chapéu que após alguns segundos deu um passo a frente revelando sua figura imponente apesar da jaqueta de couro, calça cáqui, e chapéu surrados. Carregava um revolver e um chicote.  
  
- Ninguém se mexe – gritou ele com voz grave - Delegado de polícia Indiana Jones. – Estalou os dedos – Assistente Açaí!? – uma moça de longos e lisos cabelos negros posicionou-se a seu lado aguardando instruções – Recolha aquele senhor para o pronto socorro – disse ele apontando para Eduardo Melão que permanecia desmaiado – o resto – gritou – TODO MUNDO EM CANA.  
  
CONTINUA!!!!!! 


	5. Capítulo 4 Em cana ou Trapped

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino e Mr. Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, os 7 anões não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos especiais pela maravilhosa colaboração a Lady K. Agradecimentos também a TRexton, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Avon, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, Submarino e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Antes de anunciar quem respondeu corretamente a pergunta do capitulo 3, vamos à enquete do capítulo 4.  
  
O que você está achando da fic A História dos Irmãos Tão?  
  
a) Soberba  
  
b) Insuperável  
  
c) Maravilhosa  
  
d) Ótima  
  
e) Notável  
  
f) Extraordinária  
  
g) Todas as anteriores  
  
A todos aqueles que desejam o delegado eu digo...vocês acham que se ele fosse real eu deixaria disponível assim? Nunquinha.  
  
Aqueles que responderam Lady K...erraram. Conhecem o ditado? Cão que ladra não morde?  
  
Mary. adoro suas traduções, mas deixa um review maior tá? Aliás agradeçam a Mary o início do affair João e Margarida. Muita gente sugeriu, mas ela foi a única que teve coragem de colocar um review desaforado exigindo a mudança.  
  
O TRexton ficou envaidecido por você ter votado nele Rosa. Manda TRex abraços mas também informa que também é a resposta errada.  
  
Um alô especialíssimo pra Taiza que me deixou em crise de identidade desde que colocou review com a resposta. Você votou na Manu Jones e justificou usando argumentos tão convincentes que até eu acreditei que fosse a Manu. Ia mandar o prêmio para você mas me recuperei a tempo.  
  
A grande vencedora da promoção é a Jessy que respondeu letra f) Eu. Dependendo do ponto de vista está absolutamente certo.  
  
Simone Bettin. O grande Vygotsky não será responsabilizado por qualquer problema no seu serviço. Se quer ler os capítulos faça fora do horário de expediente. Acorde 1 hora mais cedo porque a diversão vem antes do trabalho. E como ousa me chamar de "cara de pau"?  
  
Não adianta torturar Lady K, Manu Jones, Rosa, etc. Apesar de colaboração inestimável de todas e de mais alguns, nenhuma delas tem qualquer informação que possa revelar a identidade de Vygotsky. O único que o conhece muito bem (inclusive pessoalmente) é Timothy Drake que deixou um review desaforado.  
  
Lady F, Gio, cadê vocês?  
  
Nós autores de fics queremos reviews viu? Tratem de deixar pra todo mundo ou entramos em greve. Algumas pessoas citadas nesse capítulo realmente existem. Os nomes foram alterados para preservar as identidades e privacidade das mesmas.  
  
"Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
  
Everybody in the whole cell block  
  
Was dancin' to the jailhouse rock."  
  
(Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley)  
  
Indiana Jones estava com sérios problemas e sabia que tinha sérias decisões a tomar e que estas deveriam ser rápidas. A cadeia do Município afinal era pequena por ser uma cidade pacata. Ou melhor, havia sido uma cidade pacata. Haviam duas gangs rivais, FD e ABFF, que brigavam anteriormente entre si mas não incomodavam a cidade. Mas, um mês antes, quando o único canal de televisão da cidade interrompeu a exibição do programa favorito de todos para começar a transmitir uma novela, os arruaceiros se uniram a favor de uma causa comum e marcharam em direção a sede da emissora munidos de tochas e explosivos. Por sorte, Indiana agiu rápido e prendeu os componentes mais violentos das gangs. Lady Ca, Lady Fe, Mano Jones (que usava o sobrenome dizendo ser parente de Indiana), Cravo, Géssy (que havia perdido o dente da frente numa briga), Cimone Betinha, Lady Karol, Jio, Taysa, Celia Maria (também conhecida pela alcunha de Macelga, uma ex professora da Faculdade de Medicina da cidade que, em ataque histérico gravíssimo, largou tudo e passou a ser traficante de fics), Vamonêssa, Phaby, Cilvia (que sempre ficava quieta em um canto mas era perigosa e mto agressiva), Cameile Gesebel, Giuliana da Sala, Jessy Pinho Sol, Camila Daly Rox, Milha, Pet Spinet, Alanis Cinzeiro e Edgar Gospel.  
  
Obedecendo a lei que prioriza atendimento a idosos, Somuilindo foi o primeiro a entrar no camburão.  
  
Todos foram divididos em duas celas. Em uma estavam 200 dos participantes do baile. Na outra, João Roquis Tão, com esparadrapo da turma da Mônica no nariz quebrado e Verônica usando calcinha e sutiã pretos. Sentados de um lado, e Jorge C. com o olho roxo e inchado e Margarida com lingerie vinho no outro lado. (As lingeries de ambas era da marca marca Victoria's Secret, nosso novo patrocinador) Somuilindo fora levado para a pensão da cidade.  
  
As camisas dos homens haviam ficado em frangalhos, por isso a eficiente assistente Açaí havia providenciado uma camisa nova para C. Mas ela não permitiu que João Roquis Tão ficasse com a camisa rasgada alegando que ele poderia usa-la como arma. Assim, obrigou-o a ficar com o peito desnudo, vestindo apenas calça justa e botas. Margarida parecia não gostar nada dos trajes do moço, pois não parava de olhar a nudez parcial dele, certamente chocada. João e C também encaravam respectivamente Margarida e Verônica reprovando seus corpos expostos e cobertos apenas por trajes íntimos.  
  
Verônica estava triste e com o queixo dolorido. Tinha que admitir que Margarida tinha um soco poderoso, mas se Margarida fosse um pouco mais forte teria deixado Verônica desacordada, ela não teria ido em cana e com sorte acordaria na sala de espera do hospital ao lado de Eduardo Melão também desacordado. Ainda pensou em fingir que desmaiava, mas a idéia de dar uns sopapos em Margarida foi mais tentadora. Mas Margarida também havia sentido o poder de seu direto no estômago. Ainda bem que a herdeira não tinha comido nada durante o dia.  
  
Indiana estava preocupado com os ferimentos de Roquis Tão e C. Estavam com os olhos vidrados em direção às moças, babando ligeiramente. Será que tinham ferimentos internos? Talvez devesse chamar o melhor médico da cidade, Mister Magoo.  
  
O reporter Clark Kent atravessou o corredor repleto de celas (3) acompanhado do fotografo Peter Parker. Ambos haviam se conhecido ao serem empregados no jornal Platô News que era publicado na região. Haviam se mudado da cidade grande fugindo da violência crescente após Bruce Wayne, um amigo dos dois, ter sido vítima de assalto.  
  
Pararam em frente à cela dos irmãos Tão, Margarida e C e o carcereiro Frodo Bolseiro abriu a cela trancando novamente após eles entrarem.  
  
Kent sentou-se no meio da cela entre as duas duplas, preparado para apartar qualquer possível conflito que pudesse acontecer durante a entrevista.  
  
Clark Kent – Quem começou o conflito?  
  
Levantando-se pela primeira vez desde que fora presa, descruzando os braços, uma irada Verônica apontou o dedo indicador para C.  
  
Veronica – Ele tentou me beijar.  
  
Um atento Peter Parker disparou sua Câmera Monoreflex Digital 6.3 Megapixels EOS Rebel que comprara através do site Submarino por R$ 8.599.00 dividido em 12 vezes sem juros no cartão, e começou a fotografar a moça. Sabia que tinha que tirar todas as fotos possíveis, para escolher apenas as melhores para publicação no jornal. C. levantou-se.  
  
C – Mentira. Como cientista, detectei sinais de que a dama estava na iminência de sofrer uma parada respiratória. Então, como bom samaritano, iniciava os procedimentos necessários para que ela voltasse a respirar apropriadamente, quando fui brutalmente interrompido por um direto (Golpe que sai da altura do ombro, com movimento de braço horizontal e violento, geralmente contra o rosto do adversário) no olho.  
  
Roquis Tão – Mentira, ele tentou um uppercut (Golpe que é dado de baixo para cima) na minha irmã e quando eu fui defendê-la, ele me acertou o nariz. Fui revidar e...  
  
Margarida levantou-se e Parker, que estivera entretido com a estória, começou a tirar novas fotos, desta vez da morena.  
  
Margarida– Eu bloqueei. Então aquela loira chinfrim veio pra cima e me deu um cruzado (golpe de curta distância, executado com um rápido movimento de braço da esquerda para a direita ou vice-versa. O braço e antebraço formam um angulo de 90 graus).  
  
Veronica – E essa capivara (usado no interior, significa vaca, galinha, biscate, vagabunda, vadia, sem vergonha, safada, etc.) me acertou no queixo e nem foi competente pra me mandar pro hospital.  
  
Sua roceira caipira, gritou partindo pra cima de Verônica, que fez o mesmo.  
  
Roquis Tão agarrou Margarida, jogando-a contra a parede, mas irada ela parecia ter adquirido uma força descomunal e ele se viu obrigado a dete-la usando seu peito nu de encontro ao corpo dela.  
  
E como Roquis Tão parecia ter tudo sob controle, foi a vez de Peter Parker agir, agarrando Verônica e lançando-a na parede oposta. Ao perceber que os métodos de Roquis Tão estavam funcionando com Margarida, ele adotou a mesma estratégia e após algum tempo, sob o olhar preocupado de Clark Kent e C, as moças exaustas se acalmaram recostando suas cabeças nos ombros dos rapazes, que permaneceram segurando-as firmemente contra seus corpos suados por algum tempo receando que elas se voltassem mais uma vez para a violência.  
  
*****************  
  
No escuro Eduardo Melão rastejou pelo chão da delegacia fortemente guardada por Açaí, que dormia profundamente. Melão usava um capacete de motociclista para proteger sua cabeça enfaixada. Havia saído a apenas algumas horas do hospital mas, apesar das recomendações médicas de vitamina C e cama, ele sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa por sua amada. Então, com todo o cuidado, ligara para um serviço de entregas de capacete a domicílio e este lhe entregou o mais resistente que existia quando ele ainda estava no hospital. Resolvera se arrastar para não correr o risco de cair.  
  
Chegando na porta da cela, ele pegou um grampo e começou a trabalhar na fechadura para abri-la. Melão foi rápido. C foi o primeiro a correr, Roquis Tão, receando que Margarida pudesse torcer o tornozelo ergueu-a sobre os ombros e quando Verônica passou por ele, abraçou-o calorosamente beijando com paixão o visor do capacete.  
  
Antes de sair Melão viu o grupo de arruaceiros das gangs suplicando que ele os soltasse. Com algumas exceções como a jovem Jio, ele sabia que muitos naquela cela não gostavam dele, preferindo Roquis Tão, Verônica e Margarida. Mas Melão não guardava ódio no coração e salvou àqueles que sempre o olhavam com desdém.  
  
Iluminados tenuamente pela lua cheia, C, Margarida, Roquis Tão e Veronica corriam pela mata o mais rápido que podiam. Tinham que se distanciar ao máximo da cidade antes que o caçador de recompensas Tribunus reunisse seus cães e os caçasse como criminosos comuns.  
  
Mas após correr o que lhes pareceu horas, os fugitivos pararam tentando recuperar o fôlego. Melão aproximou-se de Verônica que o encarava com um sorriso tímido. Cuidadosamente, o moço tirou o capacete, colocando-o no chão e aproximou seus lábios sedentos aos da moça de olhos fechados e então... escorregou, caindo e batendo a cabeça no capacete.  
  
Nem mesmo o fato de Melão estar em coma poderia impedir que continuassem fugindo, pois sabiam que a caçada de Tribunus seria implacável.  
  
Quando pensaram estar o mais longe possível da civilização e de toda a sua influência maléfica, encontraram uma cabana. Pela janela, puderam observar 7 camas enfileiradas e por fazer. Também havia 7 pilhas de pratos sujos na pia e sete cadeiras de praia diante de 7 TV's com 7 controles remotos. "Ou essa cabana pertence a 7 homenzinhos, ou a alguém muito supersticioso" concluiu C.  
  
Pensando em repousar um pouco, o grupo de figitivos resolveu entrar, mas mal iam colocando seus traseiros cansados sobre as camas quando um grupo de 7 pessoas verticalmente desfavorecidas (anões) chegaram.  
  
"Quem são vocês? O que fazem na nossa casa?"  
  
Roquis Tão, não perdendo a oportunidade de mostrar seu refinamento cultural, respondeu: "Calem a boca. Nós fazemos as perguntas por aqui. Quem são vocês?"  
  
O que parecia ser o líder, disse: "Somos os 7 gigantes gigantescos!"  
  
Verônica e Margarida disfarçaram o riso, sabendo que não cabia nenhum comentário malicioso, pelo menos não naquele momento.  
  
"Somos grandiosos de coração. Ganhávamos a vida fazendo exploração mineral na região, mas descobrimos que tal prática é limitada e uma grave violação do planeta, vendemos tudo para a Petrobrás, que faz isso sem culpa nenhuma. Agora vivemos em paz com a natureza e para ganhar uma grana extra, nos apresentamos em festas e eventos vestidos de gnomos."  
  
"Gnomos?" Verônica perguntou desconfiada.  
  
"É, está na moda. As pessoas acreditam e nós ganhamos uma nota preta vendendo adesivos para carro, sacou?"  
  
"E como vocês fazem para imitar gnomos? Ficam de joelhos?" Margarida não pôde segurar sua língua venenosa.  
  
"Não gostei do sarcasmo... baranga!" o chefe rosnou.  
  
"Baranga não!" Roquis Tão respondeu já segurando a gola do chefe. "Eu não traço barangas, entendeu?" Mais 3 anões já se grudaram nas pernas de Roquistão para faze-lo soltar o gnomo.  
  
"Ta vendo sua capivara, a culpa é sua! Olha o tumulto que você criou!" Verônica disse para Margarida, que já foi seca nos cabelos da loira e aí o tumulto foi geral. Era anão voando pra tudo que é lado.  
  
Foi quando Melão, despertando do coma, com sua sensível audição, ouviu o ladrar dos cães. "Pessoal" ele disse baixo, mas ninguém nem deu bola. "Pessoal" ele repetiu. Então olhou para uma das TVs, onde estava sendo exibido um clássico do futebol (FlaxFlu) e mudou de canal, colocando na emissora local, que exibia sua nova novela. Imediatamente todos pararam para ver quem havia mudado de canal.  
  
"Até que enfim! Não estão ouvindo os cães? Temos que cascar fora!"  
  
Rapidamente, Roquis Tão meteu um cascudo na cabeça de cada gigantesco anão e saíram em disparada pro meio do mato.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	6. Capítulo 5 A caçada selvagem

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Benji e Flipper não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos a Lady K pelo voo solo do capítulo, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Avon, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Babaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Agradecimento a todos que votaram em qualquer letra da enquete, mas especialmente aos que votaram na letra G, e a todos aqueles que nos brindaram com a participação especial no capítulo anterior.  
  
Mila - você na verdade deveria agradecer pela Verônica ter chamado a Margarida de capivara. Devido a necessidade de essa estória permanecer acessível a pessoas de todas as idades, alguns termos, embora a contra gosto foram evitados, inclusive o sinônimo de capivara.  
  
Cimone Betinha - seus comentários, além de inspiradores, são um exemplo de como se expressar sem usar palavras que possam impedir as crianças de ler essa estória. Aliás, é muita coincidência. Você tem o nome de um personagem do capítulo 4.  
  
Taiza – você conhece algum poço de inspiração ao lado da minha casa? Se sim, por favor me apresente urgente. Mas se eu encontra-lo não garanto concluir essa estória. E que negócio é esse de não votar para não levantar muito a minha bola? Todas as pesquisas e perguntas aqui contidas são preparadas pelo ibope em parceria com a Rede Globo e a Universidade de Harvard, sem interferência do autor.  
  
Rosa – Eu sei que o concurso acabou, mas vou mostrar minha grande benevolência e permanecer com as opções em aberto só para você. E mais uma vez você errou. Quanto aos socos, embora seja mentira eu lhe digo...sim, eu me inspirei no Queensberry. Na verdade nem lembrei. Seu pedido da fada vudu está anotado.  
  
Manu Jones e Lady K. – Deixar review na própria fic é um bom modo de diminuir suspeitas, e responde-las é um golpe de mestre, mas acho que não adianta mais. Vocês já foram desmascaradas.  
  
Material Girl – Citar Tarantino denunciou você... Eu sei quem você é, eu sei onde você mora.  
  
Nay – Bem vinda ao mundo das fics. Os escritores alimentam o vício de vocês. Cabe a vocês alimentar o nosso... Reviews. Agradeço profundamente por você ter descoberto o ato falho. A muito queria despedir o revisor do texto, mas não queria pagar os direitos demitindo-o sem justa causa. Ao demiti-lo por justa causa economizei muito dinheiro. Agora já posso comprar os DVDs da 2º temporada de TLW.  
  
Timothy Drake – Seus comentários deliciosamente ácidos me lembram alguém. Será que é você futuro papai?  
  
Patricia Spitzner – Me corrija-me se entendi errado... Você me chamou de maluco (a)? Por favor, diga que sim por escrito porque assim poderei processá-la por calúnia e difamação, ganhar 10 milhões de dólares e financiar a 4º temporada de TLW. Obrigado (a) por reconhecer que sou um espírito modesto, totalmente desprovido de pensamentos mundanos e megalômanos que vive para o bem do próximo...que depositar algum trocado na minha conta. (Vale até um real).  
  
Jéssy – Você foi a única dentre esse bando de prisioneiros ingratos a de alguma forma reconhecer a boa ação do Melão.  
  
********************************************************  
  
O grande caçador de recompensas Tribunus seguia sem hesitação e sem descanso pela mata, sempre segurando as correias que prendiam seus leais, ferozes e sedentos de sangue cães da raça pit-bulldog-t-rex. Empunhava ainda seu chicote sobre os cães sedentos de carne humana, atiçando-os ainda mais. Eram eles: Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu,Benji, Flipper e o mais feroz de todos, Rock.  
  
Tribunus sabia que aquela não era uma noite qualquer. A cada 210 anos na região do platô uma tempestade solar fazia com que a noite tivesse 18 horas e 32 minutos e 41 segundos. Sendo ele próprio um grande farejador, examinava mesmo no escuro os sinais deixados por aqueles que perseguia.  
  
Rapidamente chegou a casa dos sete gigantes gigantescos que encontrou desacordados. Agora tinha certeza de estar no caminho certo e nada ia dete- lo.  
  
*****************************  
  
João Roquis Tão chamou a irmã para uma conversa reservada. Sabia que os dois eram as pessoas mais capazes de enfrentar aquelas condições inóspitas de estarem na selva selvagem, onde a cidade mais próxima ficava a longinquos 1 quilometro e 100 metros.  
  
- Só temos 1 saída - disse João com seriedade - pedir a nossa grande amiga Finnell que nos abrigue.  
  
Veronica levantou timidamente a mão perguntando.  
  
- Mano?  
  
- Fala logo - disse João impaciente.  
  
- Por que nós fugimos da cadeia?  
  
- Porque a gente tava preso é claro.  
  
- Mas por que a gente tava preso?  
  
- Por que a gente brigou no baile.  
  
- Se a gente brigou no baile, o delegado num ia ter que soltar a gente amanhã? Levantando as sobrancelhas João pensou. Não deixava de ser um pensamento lógico.  
  
- Agora já era.A tentativa de fuga é direito de todo preso.  
  
- Então tá. - disse Verônica erguendo os ombros. Seus olhos brilharam de admiração. A inteligência do irmão sempre a surpreendia. Esforçando-se talvez um dia fosse igual a ele.  
  
***********************************  
  
Margarida e Melão observavam C concentrado manuseando um canivete, uma barra de chocolate, chiclete e balas.  
  
- Jorge? - perguntou Margarida curiosa - O que você está fazendo?  
  
- A mistura de pedaços de chocolate ao leite Nestlé, chiclete Bubaloo e balas de gelatina no formato de minhocas e dentadura, provoca uma reação química biológica só percebida por cães ferozes da raça pit-bulldog-t-rex que sentirão o aroma de ração Bonzo. Isto vai atrasá-los por algumas horas dando-nos tempo para a fuga. Depois cada um deles ficará saciado e seus instintos assassinos serão aplacados.  
  
***********************************  
  
Na escuridão os exaustos e famintos viajantes bateram na porta da casinha simples feita de pau à pique. Uma voz vinda lá de dentro ecoou.  
  
- Quem está ai a essa hora da noite?  
  
- Nós Finnell. João e Verônica... precisamos de ajuda.  
  
Lentamente a porta se abriu e uma mulher baixa de cabelos curtos e loiros apareceu.  
  
Ao ver João e Verônica ela abriu um sorriso abraçando-os calorosamente.  
  
Finnell era amiga da família já há algum tempo. Seu pai era vendedor de picolé e sua mãe, dona de casa. A falta de realização material dele não significava que todos os picolezeiros fossem marginalizados econômica ou socialmente, embora assim seja nas reportagens preconceituosas de alguns jornais da TV. Embora os picolezeiros da TV sejam pobretões, esse aqui era picolezeiro por profissão e por acaso estava na pindaíba.  
  
Eles viviam numa casinha simples feita de pau a pique, vizinhos da feiticeira local. De sua janela, observavam a hortinha dela.  
  
A esposa do picolezeiro estava grávida e ficou com desejos incontroláveis de passar nos peitos as alfaces da feiticeira. Assim ela torrou o saco de seu marido até convencê-lo a roubar um pézinho. Mas quando ele ia saindo, foi surpreendido.  
  
A feiticeira não era como as feiticeiras comuns. Ela queria ser aceita na vizinhança: pagava suas contas em dia, participava das reuniões de bairro e nunca ouvia música alta após as 20h. Não tinha cães e nem se alimentava de criancinhas. Mas nem isso a livrava das piadas maldosas e preconceituosas dos vizinhos. Ela era bondosa, mas o picolezeiro havia agredido e violentado seu espaço pessoal.  
  
Ela o pegou pela gola e o levantou, dizendo gentilmente:  
  
- Onde o senhor pensa que vai com a minha alface?  
  
O picolezeiro poderia ter discutido o conceito de propriedade e afirmado que a alfacinha pertencia a todo aquele que tem fome e coragem para pega- la. Porém, numa cena degradante e humilhante, afirmou de modo machista:  
  
- É tudo culpa da minha mulher, ela está grávida e com desejo da sua maldita alface. Por favor, não me mate! Não prive meu filho de nascer numa família equilibrada e bem centrada!  
  
A fenticeira parou, pensou e lembrou-se que era proibido, segundo a Associação de Moradores do Bairro, estrangular vizinhos e o deixou ir sem dizer nada. Apesar do susto, o picolezeiro levou o pé de alface.  
  
Meses depois, naqueles instantes em que os homens pensam duas vezes em ter inveja da capacidade feminina de gerar filhos, a esposa do picolezeiro deu à luz a uma pré-mulher (menina). E deram o nome de Finnel (pensaram em Alanis, Britney, Gertrudes, Astéria, Creuza e Juana, mas Finnell lhes pareceu mais adequado).  
  
Não mto depois a feiticeira apareceu exigindo a criança.  
  
A posição social fragilizada e oprimida não deu aos pais outra alternativa a não ser entregar Finnell, que foi levada para uma torre que desafiava qualquer projeto arquitetônico (naum tinha portas de saída, apenas uma janela no alto) e cujo simbolismo fálico não cabe aqui explicar E assim Finnel cresceu. O único jeito de alguém subir ou descer era ela jogar seus longos cabelos pela janela. A feiticeira, aliás, era a única pessoa que a visitava. Quando ela chegava, a feiticeira dizia: Finnell, Finnell, jogue seu cabelo escovado para que eu possa subir bem rápido!!! Finnel não gostava muito de ser tratada como mula de carga e nem que seu corpo fosse usado como meio de transporte e começou a se rebelar, mas a bruxa a amansou ensinando-lhe música.  
  
Um dia, um jovem rockeiro com belíssimos atributos físicos passou perto da torre e a ouviu cantar. Quando se aproximou, viu a feiticeira chamar Finnell e depois subir pelos cabelos da jovem. Depois que ela saiu, o abelhudo rockeiro foi lá e disse:  
  
- Finnell Finnell, jogue seu cabelo escovado para que eu possa subir bem rápido!  
  
E quando o músico a ouviu cantar, ofereceu-lhe um contrato na sua gravadora.  
  
-Finnell é o seu nome, né? Diferente, pega rápido, vai vender bem. Depois você pode gravar um álbum infantil, só cortar esses cabelos, loira você já é mesmo. Colocar umas botinhas e pronto, as crianças vão adorar.  
  
Mas a bruxa havia lutado para mantê-la longe do mundo machista e tornou-se agente da moça (você deve estar se perguntado como ela subiu na torre sem Finnel jogar seus cabelos, é simples: a bruxa havia feito uma escada com cabelos que recolhera do ralo da pia), que cortou os cabelos e passou a trabalhar numa boate de segunda, o Guarany Dancing, concorrente do Rancho do Barba, fazendo cover da Madona.  
  
- Finnell – disse Verônica a amiga – precisamos de um banho, algumas roupas e um lugar para dormir.  
  
Então vamos nessa, caipira. – falou Margarida para a irmã de João.  
  
Roquis Tão, Melão e C, pararam onde estavam com os olhos esbugalhados esperando mais uma vez um iminente voar de penas. Se isso acontecesse Roquis Tão e Melão teriam duas opções... apartar a briga ou deixar que elas rolassem no chão até que suas lingeries ficassem em frangalhos. Eram adultas esclarecidas e saudáveis, concluíram eles acomodando-se nas cadeiras mais próximas, então que resolvessem suas diferenças entre elas. Verônica virou-se furiosa para Margarida.  
  
- Sua p...  
  
A herdeira levantou a mão gritando.  
  
- Pára... pode parar...você não gosta de mim e eu não gosto de você, mas a gente vai ter que resolver esse negócio de se ajeitar.  
  
- Então, até juntar esses trapinhos a gente trabalha junto. Mas num quero ficar falando com você não.  
  
- Ótimo.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	7. Capítulo 6 Plateau Fashion Week

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 6 – Plateau Fashion Week  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Flipper, Garfield não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos sinceros e imensos a Lady K como sempre, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Babaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas, Veja Limpeza Pesada, Hering, Sonrisal, Engov, Sal de fruta, Loreena Mckennitt, Neston e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Mary – Foi com imenso prazer que recebi seus comentários. Infelizmente a Patricia Spitzner ainda não respondeu. Provavelmente deve ter fugido do país com medo das conseqüências por ter me chamado de maluco(a). Quanto a eu ser menino ou menina, esse mistério será revelado até o final dessa fic.  
  
Camila – Seu comentário revelou que você é uma pessoa muito violenta. Onde já se viu querer socos e pontapés o tempo todo. Tenha calma. Medite mais. Tome chá de maracujá. Quanto à receita, esquece. Falei com o C pessoalmente e ele disse que é receita de família e não pode revelar.  
  
Simone Bettin – Você está proibida de ler esse capítulo sem ter água gelada por perto para diminuir a tensão.  
  
Rosa – Você pediu e o grande Vygotsky atendeu. Leia e descubra.  
  
BRINDE: Todos aqueles que desejarem as receitas de beleza de Verônica e as dicas de costura de Margarida, deixem seus e-mail que enviaremos o mais rápido possível.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Finnell ordenou que os rapazes pegassem duas tinas enormes e colocassem na cozinha espaçosa onde havia um fogão à lenha. Eles também trouxeram bastante água e encheram as tinas pela metade... também colocaram várias panelas com água no fogo.  
  
Verônica e Margarida entraram na cozinha fechando a porta atrás de si.  
  
Com os tecidos e o material de costura que Finnell havia dado, Margarida procurou sentar-se o mais longe possível da loira, que por sua vez fez o mesmo.  
  
Verônica observava Margarida sem que essa percebesse. – Não é que ela costura direitinho? – pensou a loira. Verônica sabia costurar um pouco, mas apenas consertava algumas coisas. A herdeira sabia alinhavar, chulear, fazer ponto corrido, ponto atrás, ponto de bainha, ponto espinho, ponto de luva inclinado, fazia costura simples, costura encostada, costura inglesa, costura curva, arremate de canto e tudo rápida e caprichosamente.  
  
Trabalhando em sua costura, com o canto do olho Margarida também observava a loira cortando, amassando, mexendo habilidosamente ingredientes dos mais variados e em diversos recipientes. – O que essa caipira está fazendo? – pensou ela, se recusando a perguntar por mais curiosa que estivesse. Verônica completou as tinas com água quente, e pegou uma jarra de chá e dividiu por igual nas tinas. O cheiro delicioso invadiu as narinas de Margarida. Verônica deu dois potes para a herdeira e ficando com outros dois e explicou rapidamente.  
  
- Esse aqui é pro corpo... esfoliante. Esse pro rosto. Ali tem germe de trigo pra usar como sabonete, xampu e condicionador que eu fiz, e hidratante pra depois do banho. Passa carvão para limpar os dentes e tirar a sujeira pesada, depois casca de limão e mastiga uns galhinhos de hortelã para tirar o bafo de leão louco.  
  
Verônica foi para perto da banheira e rapidamente passou uma mistura no corpo, outra uma máscara no rosto e uma terceira mistura nos cabelos. Depois entrou na banheira colocando rodelas de pepinos nos olhos. Margarida imitou a loira desconfiada. Queria um banho e não ficar se melecando de porcarias. Mas se surpreendeu com a sensação de relax total que experimentou e sorriu soltando um suspiro. Tinha que admitir. Aqueles produtos caseiros eram melhores até mesmo do que os da Avon (atenção: O contrato do patrocinador citado venceu no capítulo anterior. Estamos negociando a renovação. Até lá não citaremos esse ex-talvez futuro colaborador). Verônica olhou com o canto do olho também sorrindo.  
  
Roquis Tão e C sentados em cadeiras inclinadas e com as pernas esticadas relaxavam ouvindo o CD The mask and mirror da Loreena Mckennitt, o preferido de Finnell, após o banho frio de rio. Melão ainda pensou em imitar os colegas e inclinar a cadeira, mas ficou receoso de cair e bater a cabeça mais uma vez, então ficou só sentado. Os três vestiam calças de couro pretas e camisetas brancas justas (herança do roqueiro e sua banda) e botas de couro.  
  
C, usando-se de alguns instrumentos velhos de Finnell, construiu um pequeno note note book musical que acessava a internet via ADSL (mas não pôde assinar Brturbo pq a central telefônica de Finnell ainda não estava sincronizada). Pôde constatar consternado de que seus nomes ainda constavam na lista dos criminosos mais perigosos da América. Então fechou bruscamente o note book e ficou alisando a barba ruiva, um pouco endurecida por falta de condicionador adequado, e ficou meditando na situação em que haviam se metido.  
  
Até que a porta da cozinha se abriu e as duas mulheres surgiram: os três arregalaram os olhos.  
  
Verônica tinha os cabelos loiros sedosos e ligeiramente frisados caídos displicentemente sobre os ombros. Vestia um saiote curto e top decotado que valorizavam a opulência dos seus seios (pelo menos foi isso que Margarida tinha dito a ela) ambos de couro cru com um cinto em couro mais escuro e botas no mesmo material. Amarrado no braço direito um enfeite de couro e contas. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer. Margarida era não só uma costureira de mão cheia, mas uma grande estilista. E aquele solado das botas feitas de sandálias havaianas era realmente muito confortável.  
  
Margarida também estava deslumbrante. Vestindo calças safári, botas de couro (solado também de havaianas) blusa justa de mangas ¾, com um decote profundo que deixava a mostra, sem que ela tivesse a intenção é claro, a parte de cima do soutien branco de rendas e um colete de couro apertado marrom.Os cabelos negros, brilhantes e também sedosos e frisados caiam em cascata pelos ombros.  
  
Margarida e Verônica tinham que admitir. Se separadas elas eram ótimas, juntas eram imbatíveis.  
  
Mas as moças começaram a ficar seriamente preocupadas com Roquis Tão e Melão cujas peles iam adquirindo uma tonalidade cada vez mais azulada, revelando a falta de oxigênio em seus corpos. Elas se entreolharam. Tinham suas diferenças, mas em uma coisa concordavam. Mesmo sem dominar as técnicas de respiração artificial não podiam deixar os homens morrerem sem ao menos tentar salvá-los e elas fizeram aquilo que lhes pareceu correto. Colaram suas bocas nas dos rapazes, Margarida em Roquis Tão e Verônica em Melão, sob o olhar assustado de Finnell. Pelo menos elas estavam fazendo tudo certinho, já que C, que conhecia a técnica profundamente não interferiu ficando ali sentado observando com a sobrancelha levantada.  
  
João foi o primeiro a se recuperar, mas ainda ávido por ar, segurou Margarida pela cintura e puxou-a contra si ainda sorvendo o ar de sua boca. Aparentemente ele foi mal interpretado, pois ela o empurrou esbofeteando-o no rosto.  
  
Melão, contudo estava em piores condições, pois que permanecia imóvel sentado na cadeira com os braços rente ao corpo. Embora ele estivesse suspirando e de vez em quando Verônica percebesse um de seus olhos se abrirem, ele permanecia imóvel fazendo com que a moça não tivesse certeza de que ele já estivesse fora de perigo. Até que C finalmente interveio.  
  
-Pode largar. Ele vai sobreviver. – Verônica finalmente largou o moço juntando-se a Margarida. Haviam salvo duas vidas e orgulhavam-se disso. Verônica lembrou-se de um seriado que gostava muito, SOS Malibu, e sentiu- se a Pâmela Anderson em pessoa (e ela nem pensou nos cabelos levemente oxigenados ou nos voluptuosos melões: admirava Pamela pelo papel que tinha na série, apenas isso).  
  
-Você não é tão bocó quanto parece né? – Disse Roquis Tão para Eduardo Melão que respondeu com uma piscadela.  
  
Apesar de improvisada, Finnell procurou preparar uma refeição agradável para seus queridos amigos. Algo bem trivial e básico:  
  
Carne assada com batatas coradas, arroz com pequi, pernil, arroz carreteiro, arroz branco, leitão a pururuca, salada, panquecas, frango a passarinho, polenta, arroz crocante, macarronada, farofa com frango, sopa de ervilhas, chipa, frango caipira ensopado, sobá, yakisoba, cueca virada, batata recheada, milho cozido na manteiga, feijoada light, purê de batatas, frio, batata recheada, vinagrete, batata palha, mandioca, carne de sol, pastel, lombo, pato no tucupi, peixe, pirão, feijoada, enroladinho, esfiha, torta de legumes, arrumadinho (tudo sem cebola, é claro), vinho, licor de pequi, amarula direto do Paraguai, cerveja, caipirinha, capeta, cuba livre. Hi-fi, suco de manga, goiaba, guavira, tamarindo, acerola, abacaxi, bacuri, mouse de maracujá, manjar de coco, sorvete de tapioca, goiabada, pastéis de santa clara, suspiro, carolinas, pudim de leite condensado, bolinho de chuva, barrinhas de cereais Neston light (menos o de chocolate e frutas vermelhas q tem gosto de xarope), rocambole, compota, doce de leite, bomba de chocolate, sal de frutas, sonrisal, engov.  
  
Após a simples ceia João e Verônica concordaram que deveriam dar uma olhada nas redondezas para se certificarem de que ninguém os havia seguido.  
  
Melão ofereceu-se gentilmente para acompanhar Verônica. Afinal, ela tinha lhe salvo a vida e agora cabia a ele protegê-la.  
  
Roquis Tão pegou Margarida pela mão.  
  
-Vamos, é perigoso lá fora e eu não posso sair sozinho a esta hora.  
  
C tomava um cálice de licor de amendoim quando foi atingido no rosto por um pano de prato. Olhou para cima e viu Finnell com a mão na cintura.  
  
-Você lava a louça e limpa a cozinha. Eu vou dormir – disse estendendo os braços para o gato escondido no cantinho da cozinha – Vamos, Garfield. – o bichano aninhou-se nos braços de Finnell que entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. "Folgado, tá pensando que vai comer de graça é? Come- dorme num tem vez aqui" ela pensou.  
  
"Se ao menos o Avon ainda nos patrocinasse, eu poderia usar as luvas de silicone, porém agora, nem isso. Tenho que me rebaixar a estas tarefas típicas do sexo feminino para comer, isso é revoltante" C pensou consigo mesmo.  
  
Roquis Tão seguia uns poucos passos a frente de Margarida que observava a parte de trás da calça de couro justa do rapaz. Como boa costureira ela provavelmente observava o caimento e qualidade do acabamento da vestimenta.  
  
Cabisbaixo João reduziu um pouco o passo até que a moça ficasse a seu lado.  
  
-Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu lá dentro. – começou ele – Você me socorreu e eu deveria ter tido mais respeito. – Ele levantou a cabeça olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos – É que você está tão bonita. Eu nunca vi uma mulher tão linda e distinta quanto você. – Foi a vez de Margarida baixar os olhos sem graça.  
  
-Você está falando sério?  
  
-Estou. E quando eu coloquei os olhos em você naquele baile, eu não consegui enxergar mais nada.  
  
-Verdade?  
  
-É. Mas não se preocupe. Peço perdão mais uma vez. Prometo que nunca mais vou tentar nada. – disse ele virando-se de costas para a herdeira e apressando o passo.  
  
Margarida correu até ele agarrou seu ombro direito e virou-o de supetão. Olhou-o nos olhos com um sorriso travesso, agarrou a gola da camiseta do rapaz e com um puxão rasgou-a de cima a baixo (se fosse Hering não rasgava). Roquis Tão estava perplexo. Ela passou-lhe uma rasteira lançando- lhe de costas no chão jogando-se sobre ele em seguida.  
  
-Margarida!?!?!? – disse surpreso.  
  
-Cala a boca João. – brigou ela beijando-o apaixonadamente e em seguida...  
  
Caminhando bem devagar, Eduardo Melão e Verônica seguiam lado a lado, sob a luz da lua cheia. Suas mãos ao longo do corpo eventualmente se tocavam até que em um determinado momento Melão entrelaçou seu dedo mindinho no da moça. Ambos sorriram timidamente ainda sem se olharem. Andaram mais um pouco até que foi a vez dela entrelaçar os dedos nos dele que sorriu. Alguns metros adiante sentaram-se em um tronco (o tronco fora derrubado por um raio e não por obra de alguma serra elétrica inescrupulosa).  
  
Nenhum dos dois percebeu que apenas a alguns metros dali, escondido pelas sombras da noite, Jorge C (que já tinha lavado a louça e limpado a cozinha) os observava.  
  
Enchendo-se de uma coragem que pensou nunca ter, Melão falou:  
  
-Verônica, desde a primeira vez que a vi, meu coração ficou em fogo. E sempre que penso em você, até as pancadas na cabeça doem menos. Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas eu preciso perguntar. - Ela suspirou ansiosa.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Você gostaria de namorar comigo?  
  
O rosto da loira iluminou-se com um sorriso.  
  
-Quero – Ela pendurou-se no pescoço de um surpreso e feliz Melão.  
  
Segurando as mãos eles olharam-se com paixão aproximando lentamente seus rostos enquanto fechavam os olhos e então ...  
  
PPPAAAMMM!!!!!  
  
Melão caiu desacordado e quando Verônica abriu os olhos pode ver C ainda com o punho fechado perto do rapaz.  
  
-Se você não for minha, não será de mais ninguém – sorriu Jorge com um olhar maléfico.  
  
Verônica ainda deu um grito antes de desmaiar, vítima de um lenço embebido em Veja Limpeza Pesada que C. colocara em seu rosto.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	8. Capítulo 7 Todo mundo em pânico

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 6 – Todo Mundo em Pânico  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Flipper, Garfield não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos sinceros e imensos a Lady K como sempre, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Babaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas, Veja Limpeza Pesada, Hering, Sonrisal, Engov, Sal de fruta, Loreena Mckennitt, Neston e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Simone Bettin – Como sempre seus comentários são estimulantes. Quanto a sugestão do livro de receitas, a idéia foi encaminhada as meus assessores para estudo do projeto. A publicação está sendo negociada junto com a 4º temporada de nosso seriado preferido. Sobre o Veja Limpeza Pesada não se esqueça da advertência de que nossas experiências foram feitas em ambiente controlado na Nasa  
  
Jú – Um especial abraço. Foi muito lisonjeiro saber que você nos deixou seu primeiro review. Obrigado(a). Não perca o hábito de deixar seus comentários tanto nos próximos capítulos quanto nas outras fics que acho que já viciaram você.  
  
Manu – Seu ego é seu ponto fraco. Alguém realmente ainda acredita que você não seja eu?  
  
Mary – Seu livrinho foi enviado para o endereço alternativo conforme solicitado. Espero que goste.  
  
Patrícia – Tá bom, você me convenceu sobre sua inocência mas continuo querendo a grana. Então vamos nos aliar e processar alguém. Alguma sugestão? Que tal aquele pessoal que fica no msn fazendo conjecturas sobre minha identidade?  
  
Timothy Drake – Você realmente cresceu mas não expulsou o molequinho que mora ai dentro de você. Que bom  
  
Rosa – Acho que é você que eu vou processar. Me chamando de mentiroso(a). Sou igual ao superman. Eu não minto. Então anote ai a receita da cueca virada: Ingredientes - 2 xícaras de farinha de trigo, 1/2 xícara de açúcar, 1 ovo, 1 colher (chá) bem cheia de fermento em pó, leite aos poucos, até dar consistência de massa. Modo de Preparo - Misture tudo numa vasilha média e acrescente leite aos poucos até dar consistência de massa. Sove bem até virar uma bola de massa. Abra a massa numa superfície lisa com rolo, na espessura de 2 cm. Corte em triângulos, faça uma fenda no meio e transpasse a uma das pontas. Frite em óleo, no fogo médio. Quando amorenar, retirar e passe em açúcar e canela.  
  
Camila – Salvo os exageros acho que todos os personagens tem mantido suas características básicas. E é assim que tenho tentado escreve-los nesta versão livre, mas sempre com muito carinho por todos eles. Até mesmo o C identifico como o Challenger do principio da 1º temporada. Arrogante e cheio de si. Como o grande Vygotsky ainda não pode viver somente de literatura, tendo que dividir seu tempo entre os fãs, assédio da imprensa, espionagem (para saber o que vocês estão falando dele nos e- mails, msn e etc), viagens internacionais e um emprego, então os capítulos tem que ser escritos no pouco tempo livre que me resta.  
  
Realmente a quantidade de reviews tem sido grande, deixando eu Manu, digo Vygotsky, muito feliz. Mas devo reconhecer que a algum tempo a estória incorporou vocês como co-autores tamanha a quantidade de sugestões e idéias que direta ou indiretamente nos tem chegado.  
  
Alguém perguntou por que só as meninas ficam em trajes íntimos. Leitoras, vocês precisam consultar urgentemente um bom oftalmologista. A camisa do Roquis Tão anda rasgando tanto que ele já está ficando doente com a friagem. E já viram aquela calça de couro colada aos corpos dele e do Melão?  
  
Gostaram do livrinho?  
  
***********************************************************  
  
O sol finalmente nascia após 18 horas, 32 minutos e 41 segundos.  
  
Roquis Tão, Margarida, Finnell e Garfield chegaram correndo encontrando um Melão mais tonto do que o costume.  
  
O que aconteceu? – Perguntou João ajudando Eduardo a levantar, que esfregando a cabeça, respondeu.  
  
Estávamos aqui, sua irmã e eu, quando alguém me atacou. Ao acordar, meio tonto, ainda pude ver o canalha do Jorge C carregando Verônica em direção noroeste. Precisamos salva-la.  
  
- Concordo – disse Roquis Tão. – Finnell, você tem alguma arma?  
  
- Um estilingue, um bay blade, uma besta (Besta - arma de arremesso, composta de um arco preso transversalmente a uma coronha e que disparava pelouros (balins) ou virotes (setas)) e borrachinhas de dinheiro (borrachinhas de dinheiro, para quem num sabe, podem se tornar armas perigosas se usadas da forma correta. Em mãos habilidosas e com o auxílio de pequenos pedacinhos de papel, transformam-se em verdadeiras catapultas e se você está rindo, achando que é uma furada esse papo, deixe eu acertar uma no seu olho para você ver).  
  
– Serve – Virou-se para Margarida pegando suas mãos – Meu amor. Melão e eu temos uma missão de fundamental importância. Salvar o mundo de uma catástrofe nunca vista dantes. Se eu voltar inteiro, conversaremos sobre o nosso futuro.  
  
- Peraí, João. Eu vou com vocês.  
  
- É muito perigoso.  
  
- A não ser que o perigo seja baratas, eu posso ajudar. E também quero ajudar minha agora amiga Verônica que ainda tem que me ensinar mais receitas de beleza.  
  
-Meu bem, ainda acho que você deva ficar aqui e preparar alguma coisa para eu comer pq quando voltar estarei exausto. Que tal uns croquetes com cerveja? Não que eu pense isso seja trabalho de mulher, mas porque é um ato generoso para com o seu homem e que lhe dará uma visão comunitária da vida a dois.  
  
Margarida o olhou com profundo desprezo e respondeu: - Considero sua observação sexista e extremamente ofensiva, mas vou ignora-la porque não tenho tempo para isso agora. Nós mulheres temos lutado durante séculos para nos libertarmos da sociedade machista e injusta criada por homens com esse pensamento provinciano como o seu e não é admissível que em pleno século 21 alguém siga com essas idéias retrógradas. Todos aqueles soutiens não foram queimados à toa, João!!! À batalha!!!!!!  
  
Ela o afastou do caminho e foi indo na frente.  
  
-Se você diz, minha malagueta...  
  
Ao saírem pela porta da frente, após pegarem as poderosas armas, todos param bruscamente ao ver o grande Tribunus, seus ferozes cães e uma assistente que segurava os cachorros ao mesmo tempo em que escrevia em um bloco de papel. Imediatamente Roquis Tão, Margarida, Melão, Finnell e Garfield pararam, largaram as armas e levantaram as mãos.  
  
Tribunus - Parem onde estão  
  
Roquis Tão - Estamos parados  
  
Tribunus - Larguem as armas e também as borrachinhas  
  
Margarida - Já largamos sua besta  
  
Tribunus - Levantem as mãos  
  
Melão - Seu imbecil  
  
Tribunus – Em nome do imperador, vocês estão presos  
  
Finnell – Que imperador?  
  
Tribunus – Desculpe...patrão antigo. De qualquer forma, vocês estão presos. Onde estão os outros 2 fugitivos perigosos?  
  
João ergueu a mão pedindo a palavra.  
  
- O que é? – Retrucou Tribunus impaciente  
  
- Será que a gente podia conversar em particular?  
  
- Lady Fe, cuide dos cachorros – gritou o caçador para a assistente – E largue esse bloco de papel. Não é hora de ficar escrevendo estórias. – Chegou perto dos fugitivos desconfiado e pela primeira vez olhou o peito nu de Roquis Tão todo arranhado – O que aconteceu com você?  
  
- Fui atacado por uma gata selvagem – respondeu João dando uma piscadela para Margarida que retribuiu com um malicioso sorriso.  
  
- O que vocês querem?  
  
- Sabe o que é seu caçador. Minha irmã fugitiva foi raptada pelo outro fugitivo.  
  
- E o que eu tenho com isso? Vocês vêm comigo agora. Pelo menos recebo o dinheiro da recompensa pela captura de vocês e já garanto a compra dos meus DVDs da 4º temporada do meu seriado favorito "O Mundo Não Encontrado" – sorriu ele satisfeito virando-se em direção aos cachorros.  
  
- Nada mais resta a fazer – entristeceu-se Margarida. Justo agora que descobrira coisas em comum com Verônica. Começava a gostar da loira além de visualizar a possibilidade de uma lucrativa sociedade comercial entre elas e Finnell.  
  
- Então C vencerá? – Melão estava arrasado. Tribunus parou de repente encarando os fugitivos.  
  
- C? Jorge C?  
  
- Isso mesmo.  
  
- Jorge C raptou a fugitiva? – Os olhos do caçador faiscavam de ódio – O mesmo Jorge C que me vendeu um bronzeador que me fez ficar com essa pele verde e escamosa como a de um lagarto e um dentifrício que deixou meus dentes pontiagudos.  
  
- É esse sim – adiantou-se Finnell segurando Garfield. -Investiguei a vida do safado e descobri q ele comprou seu diploma universitário e q na verdade o curso que comprara era de Auxiliar Técnico Prático em Biologia (o dinheiro para pagar Biologia era muito alto para ele na época). Além do mais, havia se associado com o médico Rondon e está com diversas acusações em andamento. -Sinto muito pelo ocorrido – Finnel sensibilizou-se com a narrativa dramática de Tribunus, que pela primeira vez reparou na moça abraçada ao gato. - E a gatinha tem nome? - diz sorrindo.  
  
- É gato e chama Garfield, mas meu nome é Finnell  
  
- Um nome tão bonito quanto a dona....e a gatinha tem telefone?  
  
Finnel tirou um cartão de visitas do bolso com letras Monotype Corsiva número 9, em negrito e itálico, nas cores ouro e prata com papel gramatura 180 reciclado, em padrão casca de ovo. Tribunus pega o cartão inclinando-se para beijar a mão da moça.  
  
- Encantado. Nunca a vi por essas bandas e...  
  
- Sem querer interromper e já interrompendo, Romeu – Diz Melão – Dava pra vocês deixarem o romance pra depois e salvarmos minha namorada?  
  
- Namorada? – surpreendeu-se João - Você pediu ela em namoro?  
  
- Pedi – o rosto do rapaz ficou vermelho – e ela aceitou.  
  
- Olha lá rapaz. Se você magoar minha irmã eu te arrebento inteiro.  
  
- Pode deixar.  
  
- Vamos logo – gritou Margarida, pegando e distribuindo as poderosas armas entre eles.  
  
Auxiliados pelo faro preciso dos valiosos cães de Tribunus, eles correram sem parar na direção indicada pelos animais.  
  
Após algum tempo pararam avistando ao longe a ferrovia. Olharam um para o outro e o outro para o um.  
  
- Fique aqui e cuide dos cães. – Ordenou Tribunus a sua assistente Lady Fe que mesmo correndo não parava de escrever suas estórias que eram publicadas em capítulos e cujos leitores ávidos por saber o que iria acontecer em seguida, se tornavam cada vez mais exigentes.  
  
Sem hesitar os fugitivos saíram em desabalada carreira enquanto Tribunus corria um pouco mais atrás ao lado de Finnel.  
  
Margarida seguia na frente quando Roquis Tão acelerou ultrapassando-a, livrando um corpo de vantagem, com Melão vindo por fora. Cabeça a cabeça, cruzam a faixa final, com Eduardo Melão vencendo por um nariz de diferença.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
PAUSA PARA INFORMAÇÃO CULTURAL SOBRE BITOLAS DE TREM (leitura opcional) – Autor desconhecido  
  
A bitola padrão (distancia entre os trilhos) das estradas de ferro americanas é de 4 pés e 8 1/2 polegadas. É um numero bem esquisito.  
  
E por que esta bitola é usada? Porque é esta a bitola usada na Inglaterra, e as ferrovias americanas foram construídas por ingleses.  
  
Mas por que os ingleses usam esta bitola? Porque as primeiras linhas foram construídas pelos engenheiros que construíram os primeiros bondes, e foi essa a bitola usada.  
  
Mas então por que era essa a bitola? Porque o pessoal que construiu os bondes usavam os gabaritos e ferramentas para fazer as diligencias, que usavam esta bitola.  
  
Tá !! Mas porque as diligencias usavam esta bitola? Porque se usassem qualquer outra bitola as rodas quebrariam nos sulcos das estradas inglesas, que tem seus sulcos muito uniformemente cavados.  
  
Mas por que as estradas inglesas tem sulcos tão uniformes? Porque as estradas inglesas, como a maioria das velhas estradas européias, foram construídas pelos romanos para a movimentação de suas tropas. E as carroças e as bigas usavam a mesma bitola para não quebrarem nos sulcos das estradas.  
  
Então chegamos a resposta da pergunta original. A bitola padrão das ferrovias americanas e' de 4 pés e 8 1/2 polegadas porque deriva das especificações originais das carroças militares do exercito romano. Que foram determinadas para que pudessem permitir a passagem de duas bundas de cavalo lado a lado.  
  
Veja uma extensão interessante deste texto:  
  
Quando você vê o Space Shuttle em sua base de lançamento, sempre há dois foguetes propulsores auxiliares presos a ele perto dos tanques de combustível, chamados de SRB (solid Rocket Booster).  
  
Os SRBs são feitos pela Thiokol numa fabrica em Utah. Os engenheiros que os projetaram queriam faze-los um pouco mais gordos, mas eles deviam ser enviados de trem ate Cabo Canaveral. Como existem túneis no caminho, e estes túneis foram construídos para comportarem um trem, cuja largura tem, e claro, aproximadamente a de duas bundas de cavalo.  
  
Portanto o desenvolvimento de um dos maiores projetos de transporte da humanidade foi originalmente determinado pela largura de duas bundas de cavalo romanos.  
  
Atualização é sempre importante!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Gargalhando histericamente, Jorge C terminava de amarrar verônica nos trilhos da ferrovia cujo trem de ferro a vapor passava por ali uma vez por semana. Justamente naquele dia.  
  
Com o terror e desespero estampado em seu rosto Verônica perguntou.  
  
- Por quê? O que eu fiz?  
  
- Sua ingrata. Você me recusou, me humilhou. Mesmo depois que eu salvei seus queridos ratinhos, embora eu mesmo os tenha envenenado, fui alvo do seu desprezo. Agora você testemunhará a fúria da minha ira. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!  
  
Jorge C correu mata adentro deixando verônica abandonada à própria sorte. Desesperada ela tentava soltar-se das amarras apertadas quando o barulho do trem a vapor chegou a seus ouvidos e ela viu o trem que se aproximava...e se aproximava....e se aproximava...e se aproximava... e se aproximava....e se aproximava...e se aproximava...  
  
- NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Conseguirá Verônica salvar-se de seu terrível destino?  
  
Conseguirão nossos heróis chegar a tempo de evitar uma catástrofe?  
  
Conseguirá C resolver seus problemas de conexão ADSL com a brturbo?  
  
Conseguirá Lady Fe publicar mais um dos capítulos de sua estória?  
  
Não percam o próximo e emocionante capítulo  
  
Na próxima semana (mais ou menos)  
  
Nesta mesma TLW hora  
  
Neste mesmo TLW canal.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	9. Capítulo 8 Quem procura acha

HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 8 – Quem procura acha  
  
AUTHOR: Vygotsky e Lady K  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Flipper, Garfield não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos sinceros e imensos a Lady K como sempre, Lady F por participar do poulvo e ajudar na inspiração, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Babaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas, Veja Limpeza Pesada, Hering, Sonrisal, Engov, Sal de fruta, Loreena Mckennitt, Neston, Avon (de volta após renovação do contrato) e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Camilla – Você disse: "Mais voce se acha mesmo em!?! que estoria é essa de "o grande Vygotsky"!?!" Se você não sabe quem sou como você pode reclamar quando digo "o grande Vygotsky"? Você já pensou que eu posso ter 2,10 m de altura. Se esse for o caso eu não poderia chamar "o pequeno Vygotsky", não é mesmo?  
  
Rosa – Agora você já sabe o que é um bay blade através do email do grilo falante. Lady F pede para informar que aqueles que desejarem autógrafos que deixem reviews em todas as fics que lerem. A propósito: vou cobrar o abacaxi e quero bem maduro e docinho.  
  
Lady F. – Você entendeu errado. Como posso achar as fics de uma pessoa tão imprevisível como você previsível? (Nessa até eu me enrolei). E falando nisso, eu não tenho nada a ver com o e-mail da presidente das fanficmaniacas. Então sugiro que você e ela subam em um ringue e chamem a gente para assistir o bafão  
  
Manu – Eu acho sinceramente que devíamos trocar de terapeuta. Ele está nos deixando cada vez mais confusos  
  
Mary – Você tem toda a razão. Realmente estão faltando as perguntas. Então, vamos colocar uma nesse capítulo.  
  
Taiza – Você me magoa profundamente. Cria uma celeuma, me faz acreditar que sou a Manu e que a Manu sou eu e agora diz que não sou mais? A conta do terapeuta vai ser mandada para a sua casa. Outra coisa. Tentando aumentar a cultura das pessoas coloquei no capítulo anterior uma informação de fundamental importância para suas vidas e você me acusa de encher lingüiça? Ingrata. E já que você me provocou lhe digo mais. Os capítulos foram planejados com anos de antecedência, e cada um deles segue uma rigorosa cronologia. Se você observar o capítulo 1 em relação ao último, verá que eles aumentaram bastante.  
  
Pergunta do Capítulo: Quem descobriu o paradeiro do Jorge C?  
  
Os acertadores receberão o abacaxi que será enviado pela Rosa. (SEDEX pago pelo vencedor). Sai mais barato comprar o abacaxi.  
  
Flashback  
  
Gargalhando histericamente, Jorge C terminava de amarrar Verônica aos trilhos da ferrovia cujo trem de ferro a vapor passava por ali uma vez por semana. Justamente naquele dia, hora e minuto. Com o terror e desespero estampado em seu rosto, Verônica perguntou:  
  
- Por quê? O que eu fiz?  
  
- Sua ingrata. Você me recusou, me humilhou. Mesmo depois que eu salvei seus queridos ratinhos, embora eu mesmo os tenha envenenado, fui vitima de seu desprezo. Agora você testemunhará a fúria da minha ira. Hahahahaha!!!!  
  
Verônica sentia-se perdida, largada à própria sorte ali deitada sobre os trilhos naquele dia quente e pior ainda, sem ter usado Avon Sun Bloqueador Solar FPS 40 UVA/UVB, Avon Sun Protetor Labial FPS 15 UVA/UVB, Avon Sun Protetor Solar para o rosto FPS 40 UVA/UVB (As negociações para renovação do contrato com nosso patrocinador evoluíram a contento). Mas ela sorriu ao lembrar de Melão. Depois, irada, recordou que C poderia ter esperado mais alguns minutos antes de raptá-la até que o moço terminasse de beijá-la.  
  
- Seu canalha – disse ela para o cientista.  
  
- Não adianta. Não vai conseguir me ofender. Mas como sou um homem razoável e de bom coração vou lhe dar uma opção. Case-se comigo e estará salva.  
  
- Nunca. Meu coração pertence a Eduardo Melão.  
  
- Sem problemas. Eu não quero o seu coração – respondeu C com um sorriso cínico. E dizendo isso, tirou do bolso um coração vermelho púrpura de marzipã e diante dos olhos assustados de Verônica, devorou-o desesperadamente, numa demonstração de pseudo-canibalismo. – Viu? Corações se compram em qualquer lugar, como esse que comprei no Pão Bento (Pão Bento: padaria ultra chic do centro de Campo Grande – MS.)  
  
- Safado, descarado, desavergonhado, imoral, pervertido, galinha, mulherengo, golpista, cachorro, cretino.  
  
- Vamos esclarecer isso. Quando você diz safado, descarado, desavergonhado, imoral, pervertido, galinha, mulherengo, golpista, cachorro, cretino, isso é sim ou não?  
  
- Além disso você não ia dar conta.  
  
- Acho que isso é um não. Está bem. Depois não diga que não fui tolerante, bondoso, magnânimo, solidário, paciente, benevolente, divino, encantador, adorável, maravilhoso, piedoso, gentil, doce. Você escolheu o seu destino e eu vou para o Rio Grande do Sul para a casa da minha amiga Vainêssa Hânia em Estrela que conheci quando tinha conexão discada na internet. Ela pensa que sou bioquímico em Maringá e certamente vai me acolher.  
  
- Num é muito frio por lá não? – disse a moça. C sentou nos trilhos.  
  
- Acho que você tem razão. Alguma sugestão?  
  
- Deixa eu pensar. Campo Grande deve ser legal, mas conheci uma mocréia pela internet que é de lá e não tive boa impressão. Muito encrenqueira. Guarulhos também, mas parece que as professoras de lá são barra pesada. Deixa eu ver – disse Verônica pensativa – Barra Mansa e Araracruz não. Tem gente lá que adora um bafão. Brasília é legal. O problema é que as pessoas de outras cidades mandam muitos ratos pra lá e depois dizem que a cidade é que é ruim. A Silvia de Valinhos tem um irmão lindo. Tinha uma amiga em Ribeirão Preto. Uma iluminada. Que pessoa gentil e inteligente.  
  
- Depois eu vejo. – C levantou-se – Bom, tá na hora de eu ir e de você virar picadinho. Em 13 minutos e 3 segundos o trem a vapor fará o servicinho sujo. Você precisa de alguma coisa? Água mineral, chocolate nestlé, uma massagem ou beijinhos no pescoço?  
  
- Não. Tá legal assim.  
  
- Então au revoir cherry – disse C soprando-lhe um sorriso.  
  
- Hasta la vista baby – respondeu Veronica.  
  
Jorge C correu mata adentro deixando Verônica abandonada à própria sorte. Desesperada ela tentava soltar-se das amarras apertadas quando o barulho do trem a vapor chegou a seus ouvidos e ela viu o aproximar-se...e aproximar- se.... e aproximar-se.... e aproximar-se.... e aproximar-se.... e aproximar- se.... e aproximar-se.... e aproximar-se.... e aproximar- se....  
  
- NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Como se a vida de Verônica dependesse disso (e dependia) Roquis Tão, Margarida, e Melão corriam como nunca. Finnell havia se cansado após exaustivos 10 metros de corrida (Os poderosos cães haviam corrido 5 metros completos) e seguia caminhando lentamente com Tribunus solidário a seu lado.  
  
Melão era muito rápido e já escutava desesperado o trem que vinha em direção a sua amada. O trem se aproximava e Melão acelerava. Um vento forte começou a jogar coisas na direção do rapaz que habilidosamente desviou-se de todos os obstáculos. Nada o deteria. Durante instantes que pareciam eternos, todos os músculos de Melão entraram em perfeita sintonia para que não houvesse nenhuma pisada em falso e evitando qualquer objeto voador não identificado e identificado também. Quem observasse a cena, o teria visto correr praticamente em câmera lenta, enquanto, ao fundo, se escutava tocar "Carruagens de fogo"... uma cena digna de Oscar... Tan tan tan tan tan... Tan tan tan tan... Ele avistou Verônica e seu olhar desesperado fez com que ele se tornasse mais determinado ainda em realizar o salvamento.  
  
Margarida correndo atrás de Roquis Tão se sentiu tonta e soube que sua taxa de potássio estava baixa. Precisava repô-la se quisesse ajudar a salvar a amiga e futura cunhada. Pegou uma banana nanica no bolso da calça descascou- a e começou a comer. Jogou a casca em direção ao mato, já que a casca da banana, não é poluente e ficando no local por algum tempo se transformaria em adubo. Mas o vento forte levou a casca de banana para longe e esta caiu no chão no mesmo instante que Eduardo Melão passava. O pobre rapaz escorregou sendo jogado em cima dos trilhos onde caiu desacordado. Roquis Tão passou por ele e ao mesmo tempo em que corria, tirou o bay blade do bolso lançando-o. O peão cortou as amarras das mãos de Verônica. Quase simultaneamente Margarida usou o estilingue para cortar as amarras dos pés da amiga que, com um salto triplo de costas, jogou-se para fora dos trilhos no momento exato em que o trem passava. Mas desesperada viu Melão desacordado no caminho onde o trem passaria. Precisava de toda sorte do mundo. Passou pelo irmão pegando com ele as borrachinhas de dinheiro. Colocou uma bolinha de papel, esticando a borrachinha e quando o trem terminou de passar ela atirou com a certeza de que seu amor iria guiar sua mão. A bolinha de papel atingiu o freio de emergência do trem que começou a parar. E foi parando... foi parando...foi parando...e finalmente parou a 2,1 cm da cabeça de Melão que acordava. E ao ver sua amada ele correu para ela. E ela correu para ele, encontrando-se no meio do trilho do trem com um ardente e apaixonado beijo.  
  
- Você me salvou. – disse Verônica para Melão. Roquis Tão e Margarida entreolharam-se. – Meu herói.  
  
George C. estava deitado na cama de um motel barato na saída da cidade chamado Cê que sabe, relaxando após as emoções dos últimos dias e lendo um livro do consagrado escritor Paulo Lebre. Pensava em sua vitória. Havia passado os últimos anos depositando todas as suas economias em um banco no exterior e em mais algumas horas estaria em um vôo rumo a Tazmânia com escala na Transilvânia, onde viveria o resto de seus dias em total e absoluto conforto. Lentamente seus olhos começaram a ficar pesados e ele foi se deixando cair no sono e.....BOOMMMM!!!  
  
Com um vigoroso chute, a porta se abriu e assustado C ouviu voz poderosa do delegado Indiana Jones.  
  
- Jorge E. Carpenter. Você está preso.  
  
- Mas como...?  
  
- Ninguém escapa de Indiana Jones.  
  
C caminhava algemado nas mãos e pés (inclusive com aquelas bolas de ferro que, apesar de fora de moda, são muito eficientes) com a dignidade de um lord inglês à direção do banco de passageiro da viatura. Indiana interrompeu seu caminho colocando sua espingarda na frente de C.  
  
-Vagabundo vai aí atrás do camburão. Ta pensando que tem privilégio é?  
  
-Pessoas com diploma universitário têm direitos e eu não sou um pobretão como esses que você está acostumado a prender. Sou bandido do colarinho branco, colarinho lavado com Ace, muito mais branco que os outro. (Omo não se pronunciou até o fechamento deste capítulo, portanto, tivemos que acertar a proposta de Ace.)  
  
-Seu burro, isso só dá direito a cela especial. Camburão é pra todo mundo. Ajudante Açaí, coloca esse cara no camburão! E quanto a você, C, está comprovado que seu diploma foi comprado, o que o deixa sem o privilégio de cela especial. Sorte sua não ter mais ninguém em cana!  
  
Enquanto C sentia o balançar do camburão sobre as ruas de paralepípedos datadas de 1500 a.C., sua mente sentia-se confusa ao observar as pixações que outros criminosos haviam feito nas paredes da viatura. Só não havia erro de português nos desenhos e tanta ignorância o deixava nauseabundo.  
  
De repente a viatura parou.  
  
-Açaí, quantas vezes eu falei para você encher o tanque com uma garrafa de dois litros e não com a de 800ml? – praguejava Indiana, furioso.  
  
Em seguida, ouviu o delegado descer e abrir o camburão.  
  
-Cai fora, vamos terminar de chegar à pé.  
  
No caminho, C notou uma certa movimentação na praça em frente à delegacia, era um lugar onde se expunham e vendiam mercadorias (feira). C podia sentir o cheiro deprimente do pastel de vento, dos animais e de verduras estragadas: tamanha pobreza lhe dava enjôos. Algo não passou despercebido por seus olhos detalhistas: aqueles feirantes lhe eram familiares. "De onde eu conheceria esses pobretões?" pensou.  
  
Sua mente de imediato começou a rebuscar seu HD cerebral e dentro alguns arquivos já prestes a serem deletados, reconheceu aqueles indivíduos como sendo os integrantes das gangs locais (FD e ABFF). Após o incidente com a polícia, os poucos arruaceiros que ainda estavam empregados, foram despedidos e ficaram numa pobreza total. Logo, os que não conseguiram cargo de professores na única escola da cidade, foram trabalhar de feirantes na feira que, até então, não existia.  
  
-Ô chente, você num é o tal do C que tentou matar aquele bichinho lindo, o Melão num é naum? – disse Nay, uma baiana arretada que vendia vatapá e acarajé numa barraca muito bem freqüentada.  
  
A atenção de todas voltou para C e sua barba louro avelã.  
  
-É, eu te conheço mesmo hein? – Gritou Cilvia, uma fugitiva de alta periculosidade vinda de Valinhos – SP (agora, vendia ovos e frangos caipiras na feira). Catou alguns ovos na mão e começou a chamar suas amigas feirantes. Não demorou muito, logo Phaby e Vamonêssa já estavam em ponto de bala, empunhando seus perigosíssimos tomates podres.  
  
Cravo e Cimone Bettinha, que possuíam uma barraca de livros usados, na mesma hora puxaram suas vassouras feitas com madeira ecologicamente cultivada e foram na direção de C, que engoliu seco, sabia que estava f ... e mal pago. (f de ferrado)  
  
Macelga, que observava a tudo calada mascando Trident de hortelã, chamou suas capangas: Taysa, Jio, Pet Spinet e Jessy Pinho Sol (agora, Macelga cobrava uma taxa mensal para manter a segurança na feira, quem não pagava, entrava na porrada). No mesmo instante as garotas já estavam empunhando suas poderosas borrachinhas em direção a C.  
  
-Calma aí pessoal! – Gritou Indiana apontado sua espingarda para as mocréias insandecidas, nem mesmo o exército daria conta de tamanha fúria.  
  
Os ânimos pareciam estar prestes a se acalmarem quando uma melancia podre saiu voando com toda a sutil leveza típica de uma melancia direto para a cabeça de C, explodindo e espalhando aquela baba cor de rosa e fedorenta em seu terno de linho da marca Hugo Boss (nunca ficou comprovado, porém testemunhas que apenas deram depoimento sob proteção judicial, afirmam que quem começou essa selvageria foi Mano Jones e Gessy).  
  
Os presentes entreolharam-se surpresos e sentindo que esse era o toque de guerra, todos gritaram: -Ao ataque!!!  
  
Indiana, que não era besta nem nada parecido, saiu de fininho deixando seu prisioneiro ao Deus dará, enquanto puxava Mano Jones para trás da barraca de roupas para discutirem anatomia humana, papo muito sério.  
  
Era verdura que não acabava mais, voando e explodindo em todo lugar! Juntando tudo, dava para fazer um sopão que alimentaria São Paulo, porém, numa demonstração vil de selvageria e ignorância, as feirantes preferiam mirar e tentar acertar em C.  
  
O barraco só acabou quando Edgar Gospel gritou:  
  
-Olhem, aquele não é o Grande Vygotsky? – referia-se a um ser misterioso que passava naquele instante, 2.10m de altura e vestindo capa negra de pura seda búlgara.  
  
O Grande Vygotsky era praticamente uma lenda na cidade, assim como a nota de 100 reais: todo mundo jura que existe, mas ninguém nunca viu. Vygotsky, ser onisciente que tudo vê e tudo sabe notou essa invasão de seu espaço pessoal e saiu correndo, veloz como uma flecha.  
  
Os barrakeiros embravecidos deram uns últimos chutes em C e começaram uma caçada implacável à procura da Verdade, à procura do maior segredo de todos os tempos: Quem é o Grande Vy?  
  
-Ali! Nós o pegamos! Aquela rua não tem saída! Vamos finalmente te pegar, Vy!!! – gritou venenosa a famosíssima barrakeira Camilla Daly Rox.  
  
O veneno escorria pelo canto da boca de todos: finalmente descobririam todos os segredos secretos do Grande Vy. "Vitória!" todos murmuravam. Entretanto, contrariando às expectativas, Vygotsky estava no fim da rua parado, o capuz abaixado, impedindo a visão de seu rosto.  
  
Cameile Gesebel, atrevida como sempre, deu o primeiro passo. Num movimento rápido e preciso, puxou a capa que velava a verdade, MAS, para o espanto geral, não havia ninguém, como se ele tivesse desaparecido. No chão, apenas um pequeno bilhete: "Enganei vocês de novo! Hahahahaha O Grande Vygotsky, o mestre dos mistérios."  
  
Já lavado, remendado, tomando uísque 30 anos e comendo caviar beluga, Jorge C. aguardava pelo interrogatório na delegacia xinfrim.  
  
O delegado Indy entrou e sentou-se a sua frente.  
  
- Alguma pergunta ou comentário antes de ser recolhido à masmorra, senhor C?  
  
- Calculei tudo direitinho. Um plano infalível que falhou. Como vocês descobriram onde me encontrar?  
  
- Tivemos ajuda. Através de rastreamento por satélite da NASA, foi tirada uma foto da fechadura do local onde o senhor se encontrava. Aumentando 1000 vezes a fotografia descobrimos o fabricante destas fechaduras e pelo desgaste aparente do material nossos colaboradores rastrearam o lote e quando e para qual empresa foram vendidas nos levando finalmente ao Motel Cê Que Sabe.  
  
- Mas isso é impossível – Indignou-se C – E quem foram os cérebros privilegiados, os homens que suplantaram a inteligências de Jorge C?  
  
- Ai estão – O delegado apontou para a porta. Jorge C arregalou os olhos incrédulo.  
  
VVVVOOOOOOCCCCCCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊSSSSSS???????  
  
CONTINUA... 


	10. Capítulo 9 O chá de panela da minha melh...

A HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 9 – O chá de panela da minha melhor amiga  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Flipper, Garfield, Salsicha, Velma e Daphne não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos sinceros e imensos a Lady K como sempre, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Babaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas, Veja Limpeza Pesada, Hering, Sonrisal, Engov, Sal de fruta, Loreena Mckennitt, Neston, Avon (de volta após renovação do contrato), Skol, Goianinho, Caloi, Brturbo e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Simone Bettin – Mesmo sumida você sempre arranja uma forma de deixar sua preciosa contribuição. Mas devo discordar de você a respeito de uma coisa, Chamar as meninas de barraqueiras da Casa da Árvore é injusto. Os membros do grupo a que você se refere parecem ter estudado anos em algum mosteiro no Tibet, tamanha calma e harmonia existente. Quanto ao fato de não ter tempo pra entrar na folia, lamento informar, mas você já está nela há muito tempo, juntamente com as barraqueiras.  
  
Nay – Você me emocionou com o seu review. Fui às lágrimas ao ver tamanha disposição. Você é uma inspiração e um exemplo a ser seguido por todos aqueles que escrevem review. Oxente perdoe o imenso erro no que diz respeito à expressão usada em seu estado. Uma vez mais contratamos uma equipe de 17 pessoas todas PHD pela universidade de Harvard, altamente qualificadas e recomendadas somente para a função de pesquisa e mais uma vez nos desapontam. Graças a você, todos eles foram sumariamente demitidos e agora estão na fila dos desempregados.  
  
Vanessa Reinehr – Conforme já foi dito antes os capítulos foram planejados após anos de estudo, então o fato de um ou outro personagem não aparecer muito em um capítulo pode significar que no capítulo seguinte ele vá aparecer menos ainda...ou desaparecer, sei lá. Depende do cronograma a ser seguido.  
  
Rosa – Como sempre você continua incansável em seus reviews, e aquele apelo foi uma das coisas mais emocionantes que já li. Quanto à aula de anatomia, corre um boato de que câmeras escondidas teriam gravado esse momento tão didático. Uma dúvida: Aquela resposta que você escreveu foi para qual pergunta?  
  
Taiza – Não entendi porque você não gostou da referência às barraqueiras de Aracruz. Por acaso você é de Aracruz? Ou quem sabe alguma pessoa conhecida mora nessa cidade. Quanto ao abacaxi, você perdeu. Leia o capítulo e descubra. Outra coisa. Você viu o review que a Nay deixou no último capítulo? Com o tamanho do ego que eu tenho, só eu poderia me elogiar tanto. Ai minha terapia. Será meu nome Vygotsky, Manu ou Nay?  
  
Lady F – Detesto admitir, mas devo ter errado em alguma coisa. Você ri nas partes tristes? Isso acaba com qualquer vestígio de auto-estima que um(a) escritor(a) possa ter. Após essa sua observação cheguei a pensar seriamente em parar de escrever essa fic e deixá-la como o final da 3º temporada de TLW, mas acho que haveria uma caravana seguindo para Barra Mansa para esganá-la, então como você é uma pessoa que eu prezo muito resolvi salvar sua vida.  
  
Norma – Seja bem vinda ao mundo das reviews. É sempre bom encontrar gente nova que juntamente com os amigos e amigas de sempre nos honra com seus comentários.  
  
Camila Geisa – Que bom que você apareceu. Esclarecendo uma de suas dúvidas. Realmente eu fui convocado(a) para jogar em nossa gloriosa seleção de vôlei. Mas com os treinamentos (insistiam para que eu treinasse embora eu não precise disso), esta estória teria que ser interrompida por tempo indeterminado. Então, entre ir para a seleção ganhando uma fortuna e permanecer fiel a meus fãs e continuar escrevendo esta fic sem ganhar um tostão, não hesitei e preferi a última. Quanto a outra pergunta vou responder sem enrolação. O grande Vygotsky sou eu. E não se atreva a diminuir seus reviews.  
  
-VVVVOOOOOOCCCCCCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊSSSSSS???????  
  
Jorge C não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Com os braços cruzados encarando-o com um sorrisinho matreiro estavam... Margarida e Verônica.  
  
"Mas como...?"– continuava C.  
  
"Simples" - começou Verônica – "lembramos que o antigo dono do cachorro Scooby Doo, que agora pertence ao caçador de recompensas Tribunus tinha duas amigas, Daphne e Velma, que trabalham na Nasa..."  
  
Margarida continuou "... Entramos em contato com o Salsicha, antigo dono do Scooby e ele nos deu o telefone delas, que gentilmente posicionaram o satélite sobre a cidade de Platô e tiraram fotos de todos os muquifos da região..."  
  
Verônica prosseguiu "...Recebemos as fotos através de e-mail da conexão super rápida da brturbo, e usando um programa super moderno, igual aqueles de filme, conseguimos a foto que precisávamos. Ai foi entrar em contato com mais umas amigas na fábrica de fechaduras..."  
  
"...Elementar meu caro C."Completou Margarida para um Jorge que literalmente estava de queixo caído. "Agora Verônica e eu vamos fazer umas comprinhas antes de encontrar os rapazes".  
  
"Então au revoir cherry" – disse Verônica soprando-lhe um beijo.  
  
Roquis Tão bebendo cerveja skol estupidamente gelada e Eduardo Melão bebendo o delicioso e refrescante guaraná Goianinho estavam sentados em um boteco aguardando as meninas.  
  
-Roquis Tão eu queria falar uma coisa muito séria com você.  
  
-Manda.  
  
-Você sabe que eu gosto muito da sua irmã, não sabe?  
  
-Hum... – resmungou João erguendo as sobrancelhas desconfiado.  
  
-E você sabe que nós estamos namorando, né?  
  
-Sei.  
  
-E já tem um tempão, né?  
  
-Exatos dois dias.  
  
-Então... bem, sabe o que é?  
  
-Desembucha logo – irritou-se João.  
  
-Eu quero lhe pedir a mão dela em casamento – falou Eduardo rapidinho antes que perdesse a coragem. Roquis Tão foi pego de surpresa no meio de um grande gole de cerveja (vocês já sabem como é nojento quando isso acontece)... Melão enxugava o rosto cheio de cerveja skol, agora já não mais tão estupidamente gelada pois havia se juntado à baba de Roquis Tão.  
  
Quando finalmente conseguiu respirar, João perguntou:  
  
-Como é que você pensa em sustentá-la?  
  
-Trabalhando, ué!  
  
-Mas você trabalha em que? – Mais uma vez Roquis Tão bebeu outro grande gole de cerveja enquanto Melão, desta vez, devidamente abaixado e protegido, respondeu:  
  
-Sou professor – E mais uma vez lá se foi outro esguicho de cerveja Skol estupidamente gelada. Roquis Tão recuperou o fôlego e começou a gargalhar diante de um Melão com os olhos esbugalhados.  
  
-A sua sorte é que a minha irmã é muito trabalhadora e vai completar esses seus trocados. Tá bom. Vejo que você é honesto, trabalhador. Se ela aceitar, tudo bem pra mim.  
  
-Oba – Alegrou-se o professor de jornalismo. Mas, com o dedo em riste um Roquis Tão muito sério avisou.  
  
-Mas se você tratar ela mal...  
  
-Já sei. Você me arrebenta...  
  
-Não. Ela te arrebenta. Num te contei que Verônica é 5º Dan emTaekwondo? Melão foi pego de surpresa no meio de um grande gole do delicioso e refrescante guaraná Goianinho (já falei da parte nojenta, né?)... Roquis Tão enxugou o rosto cheio de guaraná.  
  
-Sabe que você me deu uma idéia também? – Disse João pensativo.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Será que a minha malagueta aceitava casar também? Nós também estamos namorando a um tempão.  
  
-Tanto quanto nós, é verdade.  
  
-Mas digamos que elas aceitem, Melão. Você tem dinheiro pra casar?  
  
-Quase nada, e você?  
  
-Uns trocos no Zeferino, meu cofrinho. Não é muita coisa, não. A gente vai tem que fazer um casamento econômico. Vamos pensar.  
  
-A gente tem que convidar muitas pessoas por causa dos presentes, então como é que podemos fazer isso sem gastar muito com os convites?  
  
-Podemos fazer um convite preto e branco no computador do delegado, tirar cópias e distribuir pros convidados.  
  
-Mas cunhado, com a cópia a 0,10 centavos cada, vai sair caro. Seu dinheiro dá para esse luxo extravagante?  
  
-Não seja burro, Melão. Vamos tirar essas cópias na empresa do meu sogrinho, Seu Artur. Não vamos gastar um centavo de real – disse Roquis Tão mostrando toda sua habilidade e tato com os negócios da família Tão. Sabia que Melão era uma boa pessoa, mas esbanjando desse jeito, nunca chegaria a comprar um fusquinha para servir de condução a sua irmã, Verônica.  
  
-Boa – entusiasmou-se Melão pegando papel e lápis – Vou anotar. E quanto ao pessoal que mora em outra cidade? Vamos ter que gastar com o correio...  
  
-Pior que é. – desanimou-se João.  
  
-Já sei. Fazemos uma lista do pessoal de fora que queremos que venham, com presentes, é claro, e ligamos a cobrar.  
  
-Sabe que já estou gostando de você, cunhado?  
  
-A recepção. Muita gente não vai a casamento que não tem recepção.  
  
-Essa é fácil. A recepção vai ser na lanchonete McRonalds, e cada um paga a sua.  
  
-Olá rapazes – os corações dos dois homens estremeceram ao ver suas amadas que chegavam sentando-se perto de seus eleitos.  
  
-Verônica, será que nós dois poderíamos ir até aquela pracinha do outro lado da rua? Eu queria conversar uma coisa com você - a moça olhou-o desconfiada e franzindo o cenho perguntou:  
  
-Você está querendo terminar nosso namoro, Eduardo? – lembrando-se das palavras de Roquis Tão sobre as habilidades guerreiras da irmã, Melão foi rápido em responder.  
  
-Claro que não. Nunca, jamais, em tempo algum – de mãos dadas, eles foram até a faixa de pedestres onde os carros pararam conforme determina a lei para que eles atravessassem calmamente (Art. 70. Os pedestres que estiverem atravessando a via sobre as faixas delimitadas para esse fim terão prioridade de passagem, exceto nos locais com sinalização semafórica, onde deverão ser respeitadas as disposições deste Código).  
  
Margarida e Roquis Tão permaneceram à mesa e ele sinalizou para o garçom, que trouxe mais duas cervejas Skol estupidamente geladas e uma dose de pinga. Com carinho ele pegou a mão de sua amada que, desconfiada, perguntou:  
  
-O que você andou aprontando, João?  
  
-Nada minha, malagueta. Eu sou um santo. Você sabe disso.  
  
-Sei – disse ela torcendo o nariz – diz logo.  
  
-Você quer se casar comigo? – Ela parou com a boca aberta (dava até pra usar a cena da cerveja de novo, mas a mesma cena nojenta duas vezes em um capítulo já está bom, né?)  
  
-Diga alguma coisa, Margarida. Por favor. Não, sim, talvez, nem que a vaca tussa, qualquer coisa, por favor – ele estava apreensivo.  
  
Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Margarida.  
  
-Sim, João – disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava e beijava o homem de sua vida.  
  
....................................................................... ...........  
  
Segurando as mãos um do outro, Melão e Verônica olhavam-se sorrindo envergonhados.  
  
-Veronica...eu...eu...eu...tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar.  
  
-O que Melão?  
  
-Você sabe que sou jornalista, mas a crise está grande e eu sou professor além de fazer uns bicos. Sabe como é, digitação, revisão de monografias, cópias laboratoriais de CDs, DVDs e VHS sobre uma série da Rekord...  
  
-Sei.  
  
-E você sabe que eu gostaria de lhe dar tudo que você merece, mas no momento só posso lhe dar meu amor, meu corpo sarado e uma carona na minha bicicleta Caloi.  
  
-Também sei. Você está me deixando nervosa.  
  
-Vou falar então. Verônica... eu...eu...eu...tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar.  
  
-Fala logo, droga.  
  
-Você quer se casar comigo numa cerimônia simples onde vamos convidar todo mundo pra ganhar os presentes através de cópias de convites preto e branco feitos no computador da delegacia fotocopiados na empresa do Arthur Somuilindo e através de telefonemas a cobrar com recepção no McRonalds onde cada um paga a sua? – disse ele sem respirar.  
  
-Sim Melão – disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que abraçava e beijava o homem de sua vida.  
  
....................................................................... .......  
  
Pouco depois, Verônica e Margarida passeavam pela cidade enquanto contavam a novidade uma para outra quando Verônica, sempre atenta apesar de ser naturalmente loira, perguntou:  
  
-Margarida, eu tava pensando uma coisa. A gente não tem que fazer um chá de panela?  
  
-Eu nunca tomei chá de panela, prefiro de camomila – a morena respondeu, ignorante aos costumes regionais e da identidade cultural presente nessa celebração.  
  
-Não é isso. Chá de panela é uma festa onde você convida suas amigas e as inimigas também para te darem presentes de casamento. Só para mulheres, sem o noivo, pois as barangosas invejosas podem tentar rouba-lo, por isso homem não entra.  
  
-Festinha de pobre – Margarida torceu o nariz – não vamos fazer isso. Meu pai vai dar tudo para mim e com certeza vai dar muitos presentes para o Melão por seus anos de trabalho e dedicação (OBS. Presentes traduzem-se por casa, carro, móveis, eletrodomésticos, utensílios, enxoval e plano de saúde).  
  
-Você às vezes fala cada coisa, cunhada. Homem é metido, adora dar uma de sustentáculo do lar. Eles não vão aceitar, nós vamos ter que dar nossos pulos e fazer esse chá com nossos próprios recursos.  
  
-Que recursos? Eu ainda ganho mesada! – Margarida exclamou confusa.  
  
-Que saco! Você é uma alfacinha de laboratório mesmo, como diz minha amiga Cimone Bettinha. Eu tenho uns trocados que consegui esconder do João antes de ele enfiar no Zeferino; é uma grana boa, exatos 6 reais e 38 centavos. Quanto você tem?  
  
-Deixa ver – Margarida abriu sua bolsa e despejou o conteúdo sobre o banco da pracinha enquanto elas se sentavam para examinar. Havia diversos objetos de valor: um bubaloo banana, tampinhas de coca-cola para a promoção 10 pontos 3,0 valem um mini CD, Avon Color Trend brilho labial rollete sabor pêssego com gliter, extratos bancários, caneta, bloquinho de anotação em forma de coração, CD da Lorrena Mckennitt, Moden ADSL Speed Touch, Laptop, grampeador, casaco, meias, lista telefônica, revistinha do Avon (Margarida é revendedora), porta-retrato com foto dela e Roquis Tão, escova e pasta de dente, creme para pentear Avon Hidrabalance, agenda, desodorante, protetor solar, DVD de TLW 1º e 2º temporadas e, finalmente, um porta-níquel de plumas vermelhas adornado com diamantes paraguaios de onde Margarida tirou sua única fortuna: exatamente 7 reais e 9 centavos e um passe de ônibus.  
  
-Temos que administrar bem essa grana, cunhada, é muito dinheiro – Verônica olhou com cuidado e falou – Margarida, não existe nota de 3 reais.  
  
-Não? - Surpreendeu-se a amiga.  
  
-Então na verdade você tem?-Veronica pensou um pouco contando nos dedos. – 4 reais e 9 centavos.- Verônica disse olhando para os lados, escondendo rapidamente a fortuna para evitar um possível assalto ou seqüestro relâmpago.  
  
Margarida tinha uma visão muito idealizada da vida e Verônica sabia disso. Vivia em um conto de fadas e agora aprenderia o quanto custam as coisas de verdade... e não demorou muito. Quando foram ao Pão Bento encomendar os salgadinhos, Margarida quase caiu para trás: 18,99 o quilo do salgadinho. É, não seria moleza viver longe da carteira, digo, do amor de seu papi, mas estava disposta a superar todos os obstáculos para ser feliz ao lado de seu amado João Roquis Tão.  
  
Depois de exaustivos 2 minutos e 14 segundos pensando em como bolar um chá de panela sem gastar e, ainda, ganhar muitos presentes, a luz se fez: resolveram seguir o exemplo de seus eleitos e mas com ajuda dos dotes culinários de Finnell iam fazer o chá de panela na casa de Veronica, onde montariam uma barraquinha de comes e bebes e cada um pagaria o seu (porém, sem essa informação no convite), seguindo o mesmo esquema de fabricação dos convites (digitados no computador da delegacia e fotocopiados na empresa de Artur Sômuilindo) e interurbanos a cobrar para os que moram em outras cidades.  
  
-Certo, agora, quem nós vamos chamar? Precisamos de uma lista – Verônica perguntou à cunhada.  
  
-Nada de chamar a gentalha! – ela anunciou.  
  
-Tem que chamar todo mundo... vai que as FD ou ABFF se sentem discriminadas por não serem convidadas e aparecem lá para fazer barraco, já pensou nisso? – a loira já sabia a quem se referia o termo "gentalha" – e além disso elas sempre podem dar uns presentinhos.  
  
-Saco, está bem, mas só as menos perigosas, então...  
  
-Margarida... – Verônica rosnou.  
  
-Ai tá, chama quem você quiser!  
  
-Que bom que concordamos! Não sei, o que você acha da...  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
........................................................................  
  
E aí, gostaria de ser convidada para participar do chá de panela da Margarida e da Verônica? Então, deixe um review com seu e-mail que você receberá o convite e ainda participará deste super evento social. Participe! Review! 


	11. Capítulo 10 Ajoelha e chora

A HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 10 – "Ajoelha e chora"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Flipper, Garfield, Salsicha, Velma e Daphne não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos sinceros e imensos a Lady K como sempre, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Bubaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas, Veja Limpeza Pesada, Hering, Sonrisal, Engov, Sal de fruta, Loreena Mckennitt, Neston, Avon (de volta após renovação do contrato), Skol, Goianinho, Caloi, Brturbo, Pullman e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Rosa – Você fez a seguinte pergunta: "Daphne e Velma na Nasa, mas...ou faz muito tempo que não assisto desenho, ou num entendi direito os que vi, num era uma bonita e meio burra e a outra inteligente e não tão bonita?" Esta resposta é muito fácil. No geral, por mais burra que seja uma mulher, quase sempre será mais esperta do que um homem. Quanto ao João ele tem sido um exemplo para mim na área econômica. Seguindo seu exemplo podemos não ficar ricos, mas nunca teremos problemas com festas de casamento.  
  
Nay – Eu jamais malharia você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Você fez meu ego ultrapassar as nuvens (porque nas nuvens ele sempre está. Você tem razão. Que ninguém duvide da capacidade das barraqueiras. Elas poderiam facilmente ter desvendado o mistério. Isso só não foi possível pq elas estavam fazendo barraco no msn naquela ocasião. Saiba que os diamantes paraguaios são os melhores do mundo (segundo a Lady K que jura que usa pela qualidade e não por serem vendidos em lojas de 1,99). E para provar minha enorme consideração para com você, além de confirmar a existência do glorioso guaraná Goianinho, estou colocando uma lista das marcas de guaraná que existem ou já existiram no país. É claro que devem existir muitos mais além dos citados aqui. Antártica, Bacana, Baré, Bramha, Brasil, Brasilia (Comercializado nos EUA), Convenção, Dolly, Frutilla (fechada após a fábrica não passar pela inspeção, mas já reaberta), Funada, Goianinho, Guarapan, Jesus (famoso no Maranhão), Kuat, Schinkariol, Simba, Skol, Tio Sam, Toby, Tony, Tubaína, Vô Kiko, Xereta  
  
Norma – Escrever essa estória com alguma coerência já é um desafio, imagina explicar algumas coisas em inglês. As negociações para o livro As Aventuras dos Tão estão acontecendo juntamente com as da 4º temporada de TLW. Conclusão: Ninguém faz a mínima idéia do que vai acontecer.  
  
Lady Orth F. – Com este sobrenome você é parente daquele rapaz muito parecido com o Eduardo Melão? Margarida e Verônica tentaram contato com Maria Clara Diniz e o Grupo Vasconcelos e Tabajara, mas descobriram que a organização do evento não sairia a contento (iria sair muito caro e as meninas estão na pior).  
  
Mary – Num vai dar pra mandar dinheiro pro ônibus não. E outra coisa, se quiser comparecer ao casamento começa a andar logo porque vai ser muito em breve. Mas não esqueça os presentes.  
  
Margie/Fabi – Se você queria saber sobre minha identidade era só perguntar. Anota ai. RG 392458-5.  
  
Camila Geisa – Como a grande maioria você já faz parte daquelas que sempre nos honram com seus reviews, então quando você não aparece a gente até se preocupa.  
  
Taíza – Eu tenho uma dúvida. Quando você me chama de "Birosquento, pitombento, carasquiento, fulerento e tudo mais ento" você está me elogiando ou me ofendendo? Estou penalizado(a). Onde moro a xerox realmente custa 10 centavos (se for em grande quantidade 6 centavos).  
  
Nessa Reinehr – Pare de rir e recomponha-se porque senão vai borrar a maquiagem pro casório.  
  
Jéssy – Espero que o equívoco do livrinho tenha sido resolvido. Se você tem tanto dinheiro quanto Verônica e a Marguerite juntas então você é uma mulher rica. Portanto trate de ir comprando os presentes.  
  
Jsmith – Bem-vinda. Que bom que você está gostando. A propósito como todos os outros vai preparando a roupa de festa.  
  
Manu – Minha única resposta pra você. Leia o cap e veja onde seu Henryzinho foi parar.  
  
IMPORTANTE: Para todas as pessoas que colocaram reviews no capítulo anterior foram mandados os belíssimos convites do chá de panela. Alguns voltaram. Aqueles que por algum motivo não conseguiram receber o seu, por favor, informem que acharemos uma forma de enviá-lo. Informem mesmo porque o convite ficou lindinho.  
  
ATENÇÃO para o mais esperado convite de todos os tempos. Aqueles que deixarem seus reviews neste capítulo serão brindados com o exclusivo e disputadíssimo convite para o emocionante casamento de nossos queridos personagens.  
  
............................................  
  
"NÓS VAMOS MATAR VOCÊS!!!!!" – gritaram Margarida e Verônica em uma só voz. A cidade toda ouviu aquele grito e os sismógrafos da região marcaram 9 pontos na escala Richter (a escala Richter vai até 12 pontos. 7 pontos foi a escala do terremoto do México que praticamente destruiu a cidade no final dos anos noventa). Se não tivessem ficado paralisados de pavor, Eduardo e Melão teriam corrido mais rápido do que o papa-léguas dos desenhos.  
  
"Que isso, minha malagueta" – dizia João sem ousar se aproximar de Margarida.  
  
"Que isso, minha florzinha do campo" – dizia Melão sem ousar se aproximar de Verônica.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Melão saiu da delegacia com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e abanando uma folha de papel para o futuro cunhado que atravessava a rua ansioso.  
  
"Olha como ficou, João" – Melão mostrou o papel para Roquis Tão, que ficou visivelmente encantado.  
  
"Cunhado, eu nunca vi nada tão bonito na vida. Você é um artista."  
  
"Fala sério?"  
  
"Falo sim. Está maravilhoso. Acho que está faltando só uma coisinha aqui. Um desenhinho pra ficar perfeito."  
  
"Ia ficar melhor sim, mas você conhece alguém que saiba desenhar bem?"  
  
João bateu no peito.  
  
"Você está olhando pro desenhista. Dá isso aqui." – Roquis Tão pegou o papel e uma caneta, apoiou na coxa, colocou a língua pra fora (pra se concentrar melhor) e começou a rabiscar. Quando mostrou a Melão, foi a vez desse se surpreender.  
  
"João. Você é um gênio, um artista nato."  
  
"Agora é só tirar as cópias e enviar pro povo."  
  
"A copiadora do Somuilindo tá saindo com umas manchinhas. Tem problema?"  
  
"Vai ficar melhor ainda. Vai parecer antiguidade, coisa chic. Vamos fazer as cópias e enviar."  
  
"Não vai mostrar pras nossas princesas?"  
  
"É perda de tempo, quem não ia gostar de casar tendo um convite desses? Vamos mandando o que der e quando encontrarmos com elas a gente mostra."  
  
"Boa idéia, você é mesmo um gênio, cunhado."  
  
FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
Quando Melão e João encontraram as meninas foram logo mostrando aquela m... mercadoria, digo, obra de arte. Elas ficaram bravas, mas foi quando souberam que eles já tinham mandado grande parte dos convites (faltando 2 dias para o casamento) que elas enlouqueceram.  
  
"NÓS VAMOS MATAR VOCÊS!!!!!" – gritaram Margarida e Verônica a uma só voz. A cidade toda ouviu aquele grito e os sismógrafos da região marcaram 9 pontos na escala Richter (a escala Richter vai até 12 pontos. 7 pontos foi a escala do terremoto do México que praticamente destruiu a cidade no final dos anos noventa). Se não tivessem ficado paralisados de pavor Eduardo e Melão teriam corrido mais rápido do que o papa-léguas dos desenhos.  
  
"Que isso minha, malagueta" – dizia João sem ousar se aproximar de Margarida.  
  
"Que isso minha florzinha do campo" – dizia Melão sem ousar se aproximar de verônica.  
  
"Além de não nos mostrar vocês ainda mandaram grande parte sem que a gente desse opinião?"  
  
"Mas num ia dar tempo e..."  
  
"E nada."- interrompeu Margarida com o rosto vermelho de raiva – "quais são os convites que ainda falta mandar?"  
  
"Os das barrrrrr" - falou entre dentes Melão.  
  
"Não entendi" – disse Verônica esticando o ouvido.  
  
"Das barrrrr"- repetiu Roquis Tão.  
  
"Falem direito" –gritou Margarida.  
  
"Os convites das barraqueiras ainda não foram entregues...satisfeitas?" – Desafiou Eduardo.  
  
"Ah não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" elas gritaram espantadas.  
  
Margarida puxou Verônica pelo braço até um canto.  
  
"Temos que fazer alguma coisa, cunhada. Já imaginou se aquelas mocréias fofoqueiras invejosas espalharem que a gente participou na confecção daquela porcaria?"  
  
"Tem razão. Mas não vai dar tempo de fazer outros convites."  
  
"Não vai dar não. Mas pelo menos a gente tira o corpo fora." - Virou-se para os rapazes. – "mandem pra cá os convites que faltam entregar que a gente vai acrescentar uma coisinha."  
  
............................................  
  
Como dona da casa, Verônica estava na porta recebendo a nata da Sociedade Platôense. E ao mesmo tempo em que as recebia entregava a Margarida os presentinhos. Paninhos de prato, colheres de pau, capas de plástico para liquidificador, peneirinhas, espremedor de alho, etc. Tudo da nova loja da cidade que vendia os produtos a 0,99 centavos (é lógico que o troco de 1 centavo nunca volta). Lady Cilvia jurava que o espremedor de batatas era de legítimo aço inox tramontina, mas no primeiro teste feito com pudim, o metal virou areia. Margarida estava mais mal humorada do que nunca.  
  
"Brega...brega...brega... lixo... barato... chechelento... barrela... pobre..." – resmungava ela enquanto jogava os presentes numa caixa de papelão. "Viu que presentes chinfrins? Eu avisei pra num mandar convite pra gentalha."  
  
"Margarida" – protestou Verônica – "Você mandou convite de Chá de Panela pedindo geladeira conjugada de 13.000,00 reais."  
  
"E cadê? Eu acho assim: é pra dar o que foi pedido, se não for dar, cai fora, não venha pra gente não ter nem que olhar na cara e aturar. Aquela pão dura da Cravo num trouxe a tal da geladeira e ainda tá reclamando por ter que pagar a comida e ainda trouxe um rodinho de pia usado."  
  
"Usado é demais mesmo né?" –concordou Verônica – "Se duvidar de presente de casamento vai nos dar uma daquelas conexões ADSL paraguaias que caem toda hora."  
  
"Ah, isso não. Vou falar com ela depois da festa."  
  
Finnell montou uma banquinha na porta da cozinha onde vendia minúsculos salgadinhos a 1 real cada, água da torneira a 0,50 centavos o copo e água mineral por 1 real (que na verdade também era água da torneira).  
  
Foram feitas muitas brincadeiras, exceto com Margarida que estava com o humor de um pittbull com dor de dente. Verônica também não estava muito contente, principalmente depois de ter visto a droga do convite, mas ela sabia que precisava manter a todos felizes o maior tempo possível para que comprassem os salgadinhos e bebidas. E ao comentar isso com Margarida esta se comprometeu a fazer uma surpresa para Verônica que tremeu pensando no que poderia vir daquela mente imprevisível.  
  
"Atenção, pessoal" – gritou Margarida – "Todas para a outra sala, e acomodem-se. Você também Lady Ca. Para de comer essas balas de gelatina que estragam seus dentes e vem pra cá."  
  
Todas ficaram boquiabertas ao entrar no outro cômodo. Havia latas vazias de tinta de 18 litros improvisadas como banquinho (Margarida pegou emprestado no ferro velho da cidade vizinha) e um palco feito com engradados de madeira onde eram embalados tomates. Todas estavam ansiosas. As luzes se apagaram e o som da Rádio Zanga invadiu toda a sala. Luzes coloridas foram acesas (Margarida havia pintado as lâmpadas usando várias cores de esmalte de unha). E de repente todas se manifestaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lá estava. ELE. Alto, forte, viril, bonito, másculo, gostoso, sarado, etc, etc, usando chapéu, jaqueta de couro, calça cáqui, chicote e dançando (muito mal). O primeiro e único Indiana Jones.  
  
Desesperada, Verônica pegou Margarida pelo braço.  
  
"Você ficou doida?"  
  
"Fizemos um acordo. Ele fica com 7% das gorjetas."  
  
A loira ficou de boca aberta quando viu o delegado tirando a jaqueta e desabotoando os botões da camisa.  
  
"Mano Jones mata a gente."  
  
"Convidou ela?"  
  
"Eu falei que ia convidar todo mundo."  
  
"Mas ultimamente ela está sumida. Além das aulas de anatomia avançada parece que agora vive no laboratório."  
  
Com essa informação Verônica relaxou.  
  
............................................  
  
Ao mesmo tempo na casa de Hommer Simpson realizava-se a despedida de solteiro que, a principio, deveria ser de João e Melão. Deveria porque Melão, num arroubo de determinação resolveu tomar dois goles (pequenos) seguidos de licor de pequi e simplesmente apagou praticamente entrando em coma alcoólico. Então coube a Roquis Tão fazer as honras. Entre outros compareceram Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Fred Flingstone, Tribunus, Artur Sômuilindo (que ali perderia seu coração), Frodo Bolseiro e até Jorge C estava lá. Indiana Jones havia liberado o prisioneiro por algumas horas para que comparecesse às festividades. Foi um prêmio àquela mente brilhante depois de ter consertado o aparelho de TV da delegacia destruído pelas barraqueiras. E C realmente fizera um trabalho maravilhoso. A TV ficara em pedaços e C usou durepox, massa de silicone cola, durex, esparadrapo, bandaid e transformou aquele aparelho 14 polegadas em uma tv estéreo 33 polegadas.  
  
............................................  
  
Como dizia antes, primeiro Indy tirou a jaqueta de couro, depois a camisa exibindo o peito suado, depois os sapatos e meias (a do pé direito estava furada no dedão), depois as calças cáqui. E lá estava ele. Imponente, vestindo apenas cueca de pelica imitando couro de onça e com tecido fumê transparente nos glúteos. Ele começou a dançar no meio da exigente platéia que colocava moedinhas, vale transporte, vale gás, vale leite, passe de ônibus, ticket refeição, dentro da cueca.  
  
De repente alguém bateu na porta. Depois de alguma insistência Verônica foi atender. Não tinha conseguido escutar antes por causa da histeria das taradas barraqueiras que gritavam sem cessar.  
  
"Lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso" (Viu Mary? Chamei o Indy de gostoso também.)  
  
Quando abriu a porta Verônica quase caiu ao ver Mano Jones com um presentinho (um pingüim de geladeira com o pescoço quebrado, colado com durepox e bandaid que também fora consertado por Jorge C). E então que o pior aconteceu.  
  
Atraída pelo barulho das taradas barraqueiras ela adentrou a sala e viu seu delegado preferido vestindo a apenas cueca de pelica imitando couro de onça e com tecido fumê transparente nos glúteos que ela lhe dera uma semana antes, tilintando com o barulho das moedinhas.  
  
"IIINNNDDDIIIAAANNNAAA JJJOOONNNEESSS!!!" – gritou Mano a plenos pulmões. Indiana parou como se fosse uma estátua. O silêncio tomou conta de toda a sala. Mano continuou gritando. – "A próxima aula que vou fazer com você vai ser sua autópsia." Profundamente ofendida em sua dignidade e auto-estima feminina, Mano ainda olhou indignada para seu macho, lembrando-se de todas as juras de amor que ele lhe fizera e saiu indignada, bufando feito um dragão irado.  
  
Indy, já despertando para a gravidade da situação, catou suas calças, colocou em uma perna e quando ia colocar na outra, desequilibrou-se e caiu, fazendo as moedas e vales saírem voando (as barrakeiras que não são bobas, pegaram tudo de volta, em meio a mais um barrako). Porém, naquele momento, tudo que interessava era recuperar sua bióloga do amor. Vestiu, com muito esforço, suas calças, a camisa, sem abotoar e, nas mãos, carregava as botas, o chapéu e o chicote.  
  
"Mano Jones, minha tigresa, volta aqui!" gritava enquanto corriam pelo centro da cidade (lotado, visto que era dia dos namorados e todos estavam procurando os presentes para a data).  
  
No meio da praça central, num palco improvisado, o Grupo Tradição cantava seus grandes sucessos para os apaixonados:  
  
"Tava cansado de me fazer de bonzinho  
  
Te chamando de benzinho de amor e de patroa  
  
Esta malvada me usava e me esnobava  
  
E judiava muito da minha pessoa  
  
Endureci resolvi bancá o machão  
  
Ai ficou bem bom agora é do meu jeito  
  
De hoje em diante sempre que eu te chamar  
  
Acho bom tu ajoelhá e me tratá com respeito"  
  
Indiana, enchendo-se de coragem e já com a língua de fora de tanto correr atrás de sua fêmea, jogou longe suas botas, ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça, arrancou a camisa (que estava ainda desabotoada) e apontou o chicote para Mano Jones, falando sério e imperativo:  
  
"Mano Jones, é a última vez que eu peço com carinho!"  
  
"Vai te catar!" ela gritou sem nem sequer se indignar a virar-se, andando com passos largos.  
  
Foi quando o Grupo Tradição cantou o refrão que mudaria a vida de Indy e Mano Jones:  
  
"joelha e chora ajoelha e chora  
  
Quanto mais eu passo laço muito mais ela me adora [...]  
  
Mas o efeito do remédio que eu dei  
  
Foi melhor do que eu pensei ela faz o que eu quiser  
  
Me lava a roupa,lava os pratos e cuida os filhos  
  
Anda nos trilhos garrô preço essa muié  
  
Faz cafuné me abraça com carinho  
  
Me chama de docinho comecei me preocupar  
  
Eu tô achando que esta mulher danada  
  
Ficou mal acostumada e tá gostando de apanhar"  
  
De repente ouviu-se um estalido e o chicote voou prendendo Mano pela cintura. Indiana puxou o chicote trazendo a moça para junto de seu corpo suado.  
  
"Mano Jones, você é minha." - disse ele numa voz profundamente sensual, inclinou a moça e beijando-a com a intensidade de um desentupidor profissional de pia. Emocionados, todos que estavam na rua começaram a aplaudir a cena.  
  
............................................................................ .....  
  
Na despedida, onde trabalhavam de graça algumas das ex de Roquis Tão (coisa que margarida não sabia e nem poderia saber), os convidados se deliciavam com bolo (Bolo extra macio e gostoso marca Pulmann). E quando a música começou a tocar e lá de dentro surgiu...  
  
Com os olhos quase saindo fora das órbitas (fato que foi impedido pelos óculos) Artur Sômuilindo pensou na tradicional trovinha dos peões do MS (viu dona Mary. Num fui eu quem escreveu o gostosa não. É uma citação) "...taí uma potranca que eu podia pegar e engravidar com uma boa safra de espermatozóides perfeitos, assim eu seria objeto de inveja da peãozada. E além de tudo, que gostosa!!" E nesse momento o simpático velhinho sabia que perdera seu coração para Dannielle.  
  
Numa ridícula tentativa de reconquistar Roquis Tão, ela havia se oferecido para fazer um streap-tease na despedida, usando como palco caixas de papelão de geladeira, doação do sogrinho Somuilindo que trocara recentemente suas geladeiras velhas da fábrica de refrigerecos por modelos novos e sofisticados.  
  
Enquanto começava a dançar, usando um micro vestido branco, já retirando as alcinhas e expondo seu soutien Duloren, o palco improvisado despencou e a moça se espatifou no chão feito jaca madura. Os presentes, boquiabertos, não sabiam se riam da catástrofe ou se ficavam excitados, pois Danielle, sem calcinha, estava expondo os fundilhos pra quem quisesse ver. Ela olhava confusa ao redor, envergonhada do micão que acabara de passar, quando, do meio da multidão de lobos esfomeados, vinha Artur Somuilindo. Ele estendeu gentilmente a mão para a mulher semi-nua e a cobriu com seu paletó.  
  
"Venha minha, jovem. Este lugar não é para uma a]dama como você" E assim ele a escoltou até a saída, deixando todos boquiabertos e, o que é pior, acabando com a festa.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	12. Capítulo 11 Saco de gatos ou balacobaco

A HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 11 – "Saco de gatos ou balaco-baco "  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Fred Flingstone não é meu, assim como Pinky e Cérebro, Indiana Jones, Hommer Simpson. Zeferino, Mr Magoo, Clark Kent, Peter Parker, Bruce Wayne, Frodo Bolseiro, Samwise Gamgi, Scooby Doo, Snoopy, Pluto, Bidu, Flipper, Garfield, Salsicha, Velma e Daphne, James Bond, Fox Mulder, não são meus.  
  
OBS: Lady K disse que lembra uma fic chamada Downtown Train. Não li a fic e só vou ler quando terminar essa.  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: As experiências contidas nessa estória foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças.  
  
Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério)  
  
Agradecimentos sinceros e imensos a Lady K como sempre, TRexton, o cãozinho Rock por emprestar seu nome, aos patrocinadores Microsoft, Rede Globo, SBT, Toddynho, Casas Bahia, Lojas Americanas, Fiat, Steven Spielberg, Transbrasil, Parmalat, Victoria's Secret, rações Bonzo, Bubaloo, Nestlé, Havaianas, Veja Limpeza Pesada, Hering, Sonrisal, Engov, Sal de fruta, Loreena Mckennitt, Neston, Avon (de volta após renovação do contrato), Skol, Goianinho, Caloi, Brturbo, Pullman, Tilibra e a todos aqueles que deixaram e continuam deixando reviews.  
  
Agradecimentos especiais ao programa O povo na TV (do Picarelli) pela ajuda incessante nas buscas do cãozinho Rocky da Lady K que havia desaparecido, apesar de ele estar em casa quando as buscas começaram.  
  
Manu Jones – Ainda bem que conquistei o delegado  
  
Taiza – Se é para interpretar como eu quiser as suas palavras, então obrigado (a) pelos elogios. Como sei que você me adora, então nunca ia me xingar. Economize. Mande as coisas que você quiser para mim que tiro cópia a um precinho camarada. Quanto ao pobre Somuilindo, é com o coração embargado que lamento informar, mas neste capítulo uma trágica tragédia (trágica tragédia porque a tragédia é grande mesmo) irá acontecer.  
  
Rosa – Esqueça o processo. Eu avisei no capítulo 4 (5 no FF) que "Algumas pessoas citadas nesse capítulo realmente existem. Os nomes foram alterados para preservar as identidades e privacidade das mesmas.". Então é impossível descobrir a identidade verdadeira das pessoas citadas nesta fic. Quanto à reclamação dos presentes eu não tenho nada com isso. Fui apenas mensageiro (a) das meninas: Verônica e Margarida.  
  
Lady Orth F. – Se você é noiva do Sr Orth, o nome não deveria ser acrescentado apenas após o casamento? Nossa querida Lady Fê não entrou no capítulo anterior por estar sendo reservada uma grande cena para ela.  
  
Jú Brosnan. – Motivos técnicos realmente causam transtornos, porém apenas atrasam, mas não impedem o verdadeiro adorador das fics de ler suas estórias preferidas. Recebeu o livrinho?  
  
Nessa Reinehr – Como você já deve estar sabendo, o casamento será realizado agorinha mesmo. Então vista sua melhor roupinha e corra pra cá. Nós esperamos.  
  
MARGIE100% - Por que sempre encontro um review ofensivo entre tantos elogios? Acho que alguém tem inveja do sucesso do grande Vy e insere reviews agressivos. Nunca uma pergunta foi respondida de forma tão direta quanto a sua. Quanto a sua investigação, eu lhe digo: A verdade está lá fora, ou aqui dentro.  
  
Mary – Você foi citada nominalmente no capítulo. Isto é uma honra. E como eu posso mudar o estilo de uma fic que não tem estilo algum?  
  
Jéssica Smith – Termina logo esse vestido. Concordo que os meninos estavam tentando ajudar. Elas são muito estressadas e exigentes.  
  
Jú – Se existe uma coisa que ninguém pode reclamar nesta fic é de pedido não atendido. Alguém reclamou da morte dos ratinhos e eles foram ressuscitados, reclamaram da falta de romance R&M e olha o casório ai, pediram participação do Garfield e ele apareceu. Você só não foi atendida por um motivo. Você não pediu.  
  
Nay – Sobre os xingamentos. Você não faz idéia de como meu coração fica em pedaços quando tenho que escrever algum termo pejorativo. Mas a estória pede que esses termos sejam escritos e eu não posso me omitir, afinal tenho que comprar o leite das crianças. Realmente você detectou um erro e este está sendo corrigido neste capítulo, então você pode perdoar o erro imperdoável?  
  
..........................................  
  
Nunca a igreja da cidade havia estado tão lotada. Como Sômuilindo havia liberado a máquina copiadora e Fred Flingstone (aquele do Sedex 10, lembram?) deu de presente de casamento os selos, Roquis Tão e Melão enviaram convites para todas as pessoas que conheciam e para as que não conheciam também (foram pegando na lista os nomes chic e diferentes, na esperança de que fossem ricos e dessem bons presentes).  
  
Conforme combinado, ligaram a cobrar para diversas pessoas. E foi em um desses telefonemas que Roquis Tão confundiu-se ao discar. Alguém atendeu do outro lado e ele fez o convite, apesar de não conseguir entender muita coisa do que a pessoa do outro lado da linha dizia:  
  
-Sí, ¿qué dijo usted? – a voz do outro lado disse ao atender.  
  
-Eu? Eu não disse nada, não. Eu to é ligando para convidar pro meu casamento, na igreja...  
  
-¿Qué dijo? ¿Iglesia?  
  
-Não, minha senhora. Não vai estar nem o Julio Iglesias e nem o Enrique Iglesias...  
  
E foi assim, com algumas falhas, porém seguindo os princípios básicos da lingüística tradicionalista de que basta haver um emissor (falante), um receptor (ouvinte), um canal (o telefone) e um código (a língua) para que haja comunicação, que Roquis Tão se fez entender até no México.  
  
E lá estavam os convidados vindos direto da cidade de Santa Madalena: Soledad, Antonio, José e Verinha. Eles falavam uma língua estranha, mas eram boas pessoas e estavam se divertindo.  
  
Indiana Jones trouxe um amigo que preferiu ficar sentado na última fila. Mas todos reparavam nele. Até que uma das barraqueiras finalmente tomou coragem e se aproximou.  
  
"Sem querer ser xereta, eu poderia saber quem é você?" – perguntou Jú.  
  
O homem vestido em um impecável smoking olhou meio de lado e respondeu.  
  
"Bond...James Bond."  
  
E lá estavam também todas as barraqueiras, que ficaram boquiabertas quando a dona da barraca de acarajé chegou com o novo namorado, Fox Mulder. O rapaz era meio estranho, afinal, estava de terno e sobretudo num calor de 45°C, mas enfim, o amor é cego.  
  
João Roquis Tão e Eduardo Melão esperavam suas amadas no altar. Os dois com ternos de tergal comprado nas Casas Pernambucanas em 16 vezes sem entrada e sapatos Vulcabrás modelo 752. Na lapela, João colocara uma margarida e Melão, um raminho de flores do campo. De repente os olhinhos dos dois rapazes brilharam em direção ao fundo da igreja: lá estavam suas amadas, trajando vestidos de seda que Margarida fizera com capricho. O dela todo bordado com pequenas margaridas amarelas e o de Verônica, com flores do campo. Entre as duas, vestindo um fraque de corte italiano, conduzindo-as até o altar, estava o sorridente Artur Sômuilindo.  
  
E lá estavam os padrinhos e madrinhas, Indiana Jones e Mano Jones, Finnell e Tribunus, Açaí e o noivo Jao (Não é Jão). E tudo corria maravilhosamente. Entretanto, quando o padre ia dizer o famoso "pode beijar a noiva", o que parecia ser uma cerimônia perfeita, quase se transformou em completo desastre.  
  
Os Tão eram considerados bons amigos das pessoas da cidade e as FD e ABFF resolveram fazer uma surpresa que quase colocou tudo a perder. Começaram em coro a cantar a versão da música do Titanic (My Heart Will Go On, lembram?). O coral era chinfrim e estava bem ruim, mas não horrível. Só que quando Lady Ca começou a cantar a parte solo, a igreja tremeu. Margarida e Verônica começaram a ficar verdes e nauseadas. Roquis Tão e Melão perceberam que a lua de mel estava seriamente ameaçada.  
  
"Agüenta aí, padre. A gente já volta" – disseram João e Eduardo sinalizando para seus amigos. Cada um pegou em um dos braços da gralha (digo, Lady Ca) enquanto Indy pegava em uma das pernas e Tribunus agarrava a outra. E juntos carregaram, sem que ela parasse sua sinistra cantoria, a encrenqueira, que usava um vestido longo vermelho com decote profundo, estilo frente única, costas de fora, abertura lateral na altura da virilha e muitos diamantes paraguaios distribuídos em uma tiara, pulseiras, anéis, colar, bracelete e tornozeleira; cabelos agora em tom loiro avelã n° 7.35 e luzes; no rosto, Beyond Color base revitalizante FPS 12 n° 02 (soft bisque), Encore pó compacto bege médio, Color Trend duo de sombras n° 319 (Sunrise / Artic Rose), Beyond Color máscara ultra-alongadora de cílios e Ultra Color Rich baton n° 18 (Glamour), tudo da Avon, para fora da igreja antes que fosse tarde demais.  
  
E quando o padre finalmente disse o "pode beijar a noiva", João Roquis Tão e Margarida Cruz Tão e Verônica Lei Tão e Eduardo Melão Tão já se estavam se beijando (de língua) há séculos.  
  
.........................................  
  
Indiana Jones e Mano Jones casaram-se 2 meses depois dos Tão e foram muito felizes, embora Indy tivesse crises se ciúme toda vez que ouvia falar do ex de Mano, Gaiu, um motoqueiro rebelde.  
  
Finnell também casou com Tribunus. Juntos abriram uma empresa que fornecia quentinha de qualidade aos presidiários da região. Filé mignon, faisão, salmão, água mineral Perrier ou Chiltem Hill's, vinho Bordeaux Château Barbe Blanche Lussac, entre outras iguarias faziam parte do cardápio (na verdade respectivamente acém, galinha, piaba de rio, água da torneira, vinho sangue de boi). Tiveram três filhos lindos, muito parecidos com o pai. Pele esverdeada e singelos dentinhos pontiagudos.  
  
João e Melão pretendiam sustentar suas amadas apenas com o suor do rosto. Margarida e Verônica que, como a maioria das mulheres, pensavam bem mais à frente, conversaram com eles dizendo que ficariam entediadas tendo que ficar o dia inteiro em casa até que eles finalmente concordaram que elas tivessem um passatempo. E assim elas criaram a Tão Design e Beleza. Especializada em alta costura e produtos naturais de beleza. E como mulheres conscientes de suas obrigações para como a comunidade elas se uniram ao delegado Indiana Jones em uma tentativa de recuperar criminosos irrecuperáveis, empregando Jorge C. como supervisor de qualidade dos produtos de beleza.  
  
Como os negócios iam muito bem, após alguns meses vivendo na mesma casa, Margarida e Verônica se tornaram muito mais do que amigas: tornaram-se irmãs que se adoravam (traduzindo: brigavam como cão e gato) e por isso decidiram que antes que se matassem o melhor seria viverem em casas separadas.  
  
E assim, João e Margarida permaneceram na antiga casa da fazenda. Com capricho Roquis Tão ia ampliando a casinha até chegar aos confortáveis 15 quartos que daria abrigo aos futuros 11 filhos do casal. Foram eles: os gêmeos João Roquis Tão Júnior e João Roquis Tão Filho, as gêmeas Margarida (que era a cara da mãe) e Marguerite (Margarida adorava aqueles chiques nomes franceses), os trigêmeos Artur, Conan e Doile, novamente gêmeos Cherloque e Rolmes e finalmente Rakel e Uiliam (Em homenagem a seus atores preferidos).  
  
Melão e Verônica, por sua vez, construíram uma casinha modesta em cima de uma milenar e enorme árvore (devidamente autorizados pelo IBAMA). Uma morada simples e aconchegante com elevador, 5 suítes (com ar condicionado, banheira de hidromassagem), sala de jantar com mesa para 20 convidados, home theater, biblioteca com 15.000 volumes, piscina semi-olímpica, academia de ginástica e sauna, que abrigaria o casal e seus futuros 2 filhos Deivid Melão Tão e Genifer Melão Tão (Em homenagem a seus atores preferidos). É claro que a casa era toda acolchoada e com móveis emborrachados para evitar que Eduardo e seu herdeiro Deivid se machucassem ao bater a cabeça.  
  
..........................................  
  
A vidinha de nossos heróis prosseguia tranqüila até que inevitáveis e tristes fatos da vida se abateram sobre eles.  
  
O telefone tocou às três horas da manhã na casa de João e Margarida. Ao atender ela começou a chorar.  
  
"O que foi, minha malagueta?" – disse João preocupado com a esposa, na época aos 8 meses e 29 dias de gravidez dos gêmeos Cherloque e Rolmes.  
  
"Meu pai, João. Aconteceu alguma coisa." – Ela soluçava incontrolavelmente.  
  
Vestiram-se rapidamente e, acompanhados de Verônica (na época grávida de 8 meses e 29 dias de seu primeiro filho) correram até a casa de Sômuilindo onde encontraram, além do delegado Indiana Jones, os agora investigadores James Bond e Fox Mulder, o carcereiro Frodo Bolseiro e seu grande amigo Samwise Gamgi, a assistente Acaí (grávida de 8 meses e 29 dias de seu segundo filho), o caçador Tribunus e a esposa Finnel (grávida de 8 meses e 29 dias de seu terceiro filho), um carro de polícia, uma ambulância e um rabecão, além de uma multidão de curiosas (Leia-se "barraqueiras").  
  
A noite anterior havia sido tão feliz. Após um longo namoro de exatos 10 dias e 15 horas, Artur finalmente se casara com Dannielle (antigo affair de João) em regime de comunhão de bens. A moça insistira que o casamento só deveria consumado após o casamento. Perdidamente apaixonado, o simpático velhinho concordou. Foi uma festa realmente linda, onde o o doce velhinho entregou seu coração e sua fortuna, mas que infelizmente terminaria tragicamente menos de cinco horas depois.  
  
Roquis Tão se dirigiu até a melhor e única médica da cidade, Macelga.  
  
"O que houve, doutora? Pode dizer a verdade, sem rodeios." – disse ele abraçado à esposa, que chorava histericamente.  
  
"O senhor Artur..."  
  
"Vamos, doutora. Nós vamos ser fortes, diga lá" ele a interrompeu, enquanto Margarida, chorando, assoava o nariz num pedaço de papel higiênico (ela tinha um rolo na mão, daqueles com cheirinho e cor de pêssego, dá para imaginar o barulho, né?).  
  
"Como eu ia dizendo..."  
  
"Porque tem médico que gosta de enrolar, e comigo é na cara. Se tem que falar, que fale logo, né?"  
  
Macelga, já de mal humor, suspirou seca, porém gentil: "Eu vou dizer, droga! Mas cala a boca, não me interrompe mais, que saco! Cambada de jacú do mato!"  
  
Margarida desatou a chorar mais. "Foi mal, doutora. Ninguém vai mais interromper a senhora" ele disse tirando o chapéu da cabeça e abaixando-a em sinal de respeito.  
  
"Pois como eu disse" ela parou olhando bem na cara de Roquis Tão, esperando que ele a interrompesse. E continuou: "O seu Artur..." ela parou de novo. Silêncio. Segura de que ele finalmente a ouviria, voltou: "O que aconteceu foi que..."  
  
"Ai de quem interromper a senhora, doutora. Ah mas eu dou um chute no saco desse infeliz!"  
  
"Não precisa, eu faço isso por você!" ela disse enquanto num movimento mais rápido que os de Bruce Lee, ela afastou Margarida e meteu um chute certeiro nos documentos de Roquis Tão, nocauteando-o instantaneamente, dando-lhe tempo apenas para suspirar um "Ai" quase sem voz.  
  
"Tentamos de tudo, mas a foi inevitável." – finalmente disse a doutora para Margarida.  
  
Margarida correu para a maca onde jazia o corpo coberto e o abraçou chorando desesperada.  
  
"PPPAAAPPPAAAAIIII!!!!!!"  
  
"O que?" – respondeu uma voz. Ela levantou a cabeça para ver Artur Sômuilindo saindo da casa vestindo um roupão de seda vinho, calças de pijama negras, meias brancas, chinelo de tecido combinando com o roupão e fumando seu cachimbo.  
  
"Mas o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Melão curioso.  
  
"Minha querida e amada Dannielle" - respondeu Artur muito tristonho – "não resistiu à nossa noite de núpcias"  
  
Todos se abraçaram entre lágrimas. De repente, Verônica segurou com força no braço de Melão.  
  
"O que foi, minha flor do campo?" - disse Eduardo preocupado com a esposa.  
  
"A bolsa estourou." – choramingou. Macelga correu para socorrer a loira, que foi levada para a ambulância acompanhada de seu dedicado marido.  
  
"Doutora" – chamou uma voz – "minha malagueta também está prestes a dar a luz."  
  
Dedicada, Macelga correu para acudir a morena, que foi levada para a ambulância acompanhada de seu dedicado marido e de Sômuilindo.  
  
"Doutora" – chamou Tribunus – "minha Finnellzinha."  
  
Mais uma vez ela acudiu colocando Finnell e Tribunus na ambulância onde já estavam Verônica e Margarida, prestes a dar a luz, e seus respectivos esposos e Sômuilindo.  
  
"Calma, meu docinho" – Pegando a mão de sua alma gêmea, Verônica tentava acalmar o pai de primeira viagem Melão que tremia tal e qual vara verde.  
  
Mas quando alguém gritou que Açaí também estava prestes a dar a luz, Macelga reagiu rapidamente e gritou:  
  
"Chamem um ônibus."  
  
(Teoria de Jorge C.: 8 meses e 29 dias antes ocorrera um apagão de exatos dois minutos na região, então...)  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Sempre escrevendo, Lady Fê estava sentada no banco da pracinha central da cidade. Fechou o caderno marca Tilibra com capa do Ursinho Poo e parecendo estar com pressa, começava a correr quando alguém a chamou.  
  
"Ei, Mana.' – Lady Fê virou-se e surpreendeu-se ao ver Lady Ca trajando uma roupa vermelha e prata de veludo e miçangas costuradas, com sutiã, cinturão, tiara, saia, véu, dois pares de brincos, colar, pulseira.  
  
"Que diacho de roupa é essa, mana?"  
  
"Estou aprendendo dança do ventre. Já que o pessoal não quer reconhecer as qualidades da minha voz, vou tentar carreira artística em outra área onde realmente me valorizem. Aonde você vai com tanta pressa?"  
  
"Consegui um editor para publicar a história de nossos queridos amigos, os Tão. Tenho que entregar agora."  
  
"Então vai... corre." – e como uma flecha Lady Fê correu.  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
"Fim" - escreveu Lady K terminando a digitação do texto.  
  
"Pronto, missão cumprida" – ela sorria quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro. Virou-se para ver a criatura mais imponente que já conhecera. "Vygotsky!!!!!!! Você aqui em Campo Grande?" – Maravilhada ela não conseguia fechar a boca.  
  
"Bom trabalho, Grilo Falante. Nós conseguimos."  
  
"Posso publicar?" – gaguejou Lady K emocionada por finalmente encontrar-se com seu (sua) mentor (mentora).  
  
"Ainda não. Acrescente só mais uma coisinha ai no final."  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Escreve aí..."  
  
FINALMENTE NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: A REVELAÇÃO DE VYGOTSKY (isso é... se deixarem reviews).  
  
CONTINUA... 


	13. Capítulo 12 Meninos e meninas: a revela...

A HISTÓRIA (história mesmo) DOS IRMÃOS TÃO  
  
Capítulo 12 – "Meninas e Meninos"  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
Rosa – Quebrei o galho da Margarida. 11 filhos mas gravidez foram só 6. Quanto ao James Bond você escolheu alguns capítulos atrás o Garfield então não fique de olho nos pedidos dos outros leitores.  
  
Mary – Promessa é dívida. Nesse capítulo eu estou dizendo quem realmente sou....ou era...enfim, agora é pra valer  
  
Taiza – Querida barraqueira de Aracruz. Acho que sei qual é a promessa da Lady K. Se for o que estou pensando, esteja certa de que faremos o possível.  
  
Nessa Reinehr – Adorei seu vestido no casório. Foi a Margarida que fez? Beijos.  
  
Jú – Eu te apresentei o Bond. Segura-lo vai ser problema seu. Se cuida porque ele é um perigo.  
  
Nay – Sou absolutamente solidária a você quanto a mudança do nome do ursinho. Você passa a infância chamando o urso de Puff e depois ele vira Pooh. Imperdoável. Quanto ao Mulder, segura firme porque ele pode ser abduzido. Neste caso não tenho responsabilidade nenhuma.  
  
Jéssica Smith . – Amei seu review lembrando dos probleminhas do pobre Melão e mostrando que existem pessoas no mundo artístico tão estabanadas quanto nosso querido jornalista.  
  
Jessy – Você voltou. Meu único problema foi traduzir o idioma novo. Mas adorei seu review.  
  
.........................................  
  
MENINOS E MENINAS  
  
Eu e Lady K estávamos entediadas no msn sem assunto pra conversar. Então eu comecei a trovinha: "João Roquistão e Verônica Leitão eram irmãos...". E toda vez que entravamos no msn eu continuava um pedacinho até que um dia ela me convenceu (leia-se "encheu") a começar a escrever e ela encheria lingüiça. Como não queria colocar meu nome (por timidez) Lady K arranjou o codinome Vygotsky. A princípio a intenção nem era me esconder. Mas então conforme vocês iam dando corda eu ia me divertindo cada vez mais, acabou que O Grande Vy também virou um personagem.  
  
Então ai vão meus agradecimentos:  
  
Um super, hiper, ultra-especial a essa criaturinha iluminada, Lady K, minha querida parceira nesta fic, que começou enchendo lingüiça e depois fez vôos solos maravilhosos que quase me mataram de rir. São eles: Cap 4 – Em Cana – A parte dos sete gigantes gigantescos, Cap 5 – A Caçada Selvagem – A estória da Finnell, Cap 8 – Quem Procura Acha – Toda a parte das barraqueiras na feira (culpem a ela e não a mim). A estória do porquinho Zeferino realmente aconteceu com ela (Cap 3).  
  
Um obrigada grandão mesmo a Lady F & Lady K – Eu entrava nas fics e não tinha nenhuma em português. Até o dia que essas duas resolveram começar a publicar. Vocês foram corajosas meninas e acredito que a maioria dos escritores de fics TLW em português criou coragem para fazer o mesmo por causa de vocês. Pelo menos comigo foi assim.  
  
A Manu, que foi meu bode expiatório e cuja única exigência foi namorar o delegado, Rosa, Lê, Jessy, Maria Célia, Timothy Drake, Nay (chantagista que soube no final e me exigiu um encontro com o Fox Mulder), por guardarem o segredo (embora eu sinceramente ache que mais pessoas sabiam e não revelaram para não estragar a brincadeira).  
  
A todos que gastaram um pouquinho do seu tempo lendo este texto insano.  
  
E um carinho muito especial a todos aqueles que deixaram reviews (não vou citar nomes para não correr o risco de esquecer alguém, mas espero ter respondido a todos individualmente em cada capítulo). Eu sempre lia as fics que achava interessantes, mas nunca tinha deixado nenhum review pensando "Que diferença vai fazer um comentário meu?". Mas um dia acabei trocando de lado por algumas semanas e digo a vocês. Faz uma diferença enorme. Porque (e eu acredito que com todos que escrevem fics seja assim) quando escrevemos (eu e Lady K) foi sempre com muito carinho e respeito aos personagens de que tanto gostamos e como disse a Simone Bettin "a gente escreve um capítulo ou outro para mantermos viva a nossa Tv Série preferida.". Acrescento que vocês que lêem essas fics também mantêm TLW vivo. E quando recebemos um review sentimos que alguém abriu mão de um pouquinho do seu tempo e retribuiu esse carinho. E por favor, critiquem para que as estórias melhorem, mas quando o fizerem, sejam educados e construtivos como sempre foram comigo.  
  
Então saibam que toda vez que eu ler uma fic deixarei review (Com codinome porque continuo tímida).  
  
Espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu.  
  
Simone Zeze (Prefiro Si) - rumo a aposentadoria como escritora de fics.  
  
PS: Deixem review para esse também. 


End file.
